


A Flugels' Master (Revised)

by Kanimay



Series: To Many AUs So Little Time [6]
Category: Echotale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, G is an ass at first, Master/Servent Relations, Reader is Semi Yandere, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Smut, dark themes, domestic life, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Monsters rise from the underground and are oddly accepted, as they gain homes through out earth a certain skeleton decides to wash the sins of the humans and takes the job of a priest. He moves to a small town at the base of Mt. Ebott. The town was odd, as if it's people held secrets as well as sin. When he over hears a little girl tell her mom she say an Angel his simple cleansing life turned upside down as he becomes a master to the creature of faith.(warning reader shows no signs of faith, she respects all religion and there is a possibility of disrespect for any religion so read with caution)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about religion from a personal level, what is shown here is stuff I researched for this story, if I get something wrong feel free to correct me. Reader will have long hair but the color is up to you. Also rough translations and reader is semi short... like 5'3-ish.

A fog had covered the town, it was late. The moon was slowly setting behind the mountain. It had been an uneventful day for the skeleton Priest, he had clocked out a few hours ago after helping a family come to terms with their now deceased relative. He snuggled under his sheets sound asleep unknown to the world outside at night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That morning he had risen, done his daily routine and headed down the little hill to the church below. He had found it, it was just a few miles outside town and the house was empty so the landlord gave it to him, plus it helped that he was the one to wed him and his wife, so it was more of paying him back. The house was a cabin, one room, one bathroom. Not that he used it outside of a shower, a living room and kitchen and a nice big porch with a swing. The church was just as nice, it was an old small Victorian gothic style church, nice and clean and popular among the residents and tourist who come for the dense forest behind his own house. It was two stories tall, balcony seats lined the top to give a good view of the first floor.

He entered the building to see a few humans sitting in prayer, he walked passed them, careful not to disturb them. Some had finished and walked passed them, giving light smiles and short nods as they passed him on their way out. He greeted them the same as he made his way to the back of the church. He had a few things to do before his sermon later that day, not to mention a group of high school students were scheduled to arrive to study said sermon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The high school showed up on time, piling out of the bus as the others took their seats inside. He stood outside to greet the teacher as the kids talked amongst themselves, one student caught his eye. She was leaning against the bus scrolling on her phone, her outfit screamed punk loner. 

She wore torn fishnet leggings, heeled black converse with zippers on the side and bows lining the back. The skirt was almost to short, it was three layers, the top was white, gray and black plaid, the next layer was pure white and the last layer was black, with thin chains hanging off the belt loops. Her hoodie was a crop top, black and unzipped to show a tank top and a fair amount of cleavage for one teen, her sleeves were rolled up to show a few gold bracelets. She had shades on too. Her hair was long and a mess, like she never combs it, she had headphones around her neck.

The teacher called the students in, she kicked off the bus, pocketing her phone and followed the others into the church, as he and the teacher finished their conversation they hadn't notice her sneaking up to the balcony seats while the others took the lower floor seats. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He began, instantly people watched and all went silent in the building. Even the teenagers watch while taking a few notes here and there, which he would be honest took him by surprise. He had tried to convert teens before but they had no interest in anything he said, he chopped it up to them being here for school and had no real interest. 

As he moved from lesson to lesson from the bible his gaze moved up to see the punk loner girl sitting with her legs propped on the railing, she was bobbing her head to whatever she was listening to through her headphones, she even had a book, he sighed as he continued, he would have to point that out to the teacher, he didn't want to get her in trouble but she needed to learn. 

Through his talk he would look up at her, sometimes she was watching him, headphones still on, but whenever their eyes met she would seem embarrassed and look away or put the book in front of her face. He couldn't make out what the book had written on its cover, but it was a dark purple.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the service came to an end people came up to talk to him, he listened and shared advice on whatever problem they mentioned, the students still had an hour before they had to leave so they walked around taking notes on the building or talked to each other. When he got time he headed to the teacher. "Pardon me miss." He interrupted as she was talking to a student she gave him a smile "Hello, is their something you need?" She waved the student off "Yes, I normally wouldn't tattle on a student but I don't want to see her fail this project." The teacher frowned "Let me guess, she was wearing headphones and reading while you were talking?" He nodded his reply as she gave a deep sigh "I'll see what I can do, thank you for telling me." She looked behind him up to see the disrespectful student and waved her town with a scowl "Maybe I can talk to her." He turned to see the girl stand up, taking off her headphones and leaning on the rail.

"What do you want teach?" Her tone was playful as a smirk crossed her features "Come down, I have to speak to you about your behavior." The teacher ordered "Oh come on, I was nice. Just listened to music and reading." She waved her worry off as the others turned to watch the scene "Come down her now (Y/N)." The teachers voice was stern "Fine... fine." She straightened up before gripping the handle and jumping over it, landing perfectly.

Everyone gasped someone screamed at the sudden fall as she stood back up from her bent form she put her hands in her pocket and walked over to the two grown ups "(Y/N) (L/N) never do something that stupid or dangerous again." The teachers frown grew as she looked at the kid "I must agree, you could have gotten hurt." He gave her a look of worry, she pulled down her shades. He was met with gorgeous (E/C) eyes before she put the shades back on "You clearly don't know how physics work. Anyone can make that jump if they are fully grown as long as they bend their knees when they land. Noow, Teach, what do you want?" She shook their worry off with no care.

The teacher gave a huff before speaking "Mr. Serif said he saw you reading and listening to music during his service, we are here to study and you didn't bother to take notes." The teacher scolded as the kid rolled her head in annoyance "I can just look it up on my phone, it isn't hard if you know what to look for. Besides I am NOT one for religion. Ya know the only reason I came here was to get out of school. I am honestly surprised I didn't fall asleep." She chuckled and shrugged "I was hoping you would at least try to listen, you never think things through, if you fail this test you will fail this semester and have to take my class again." The teacher gave a heartfelt warning.

"I will be fine without the test, do some extra credit or something, besides half this town told me I would be better off learning to stay on my back, already got some possible costumers." She was joking right? What adult would tell a child they could become a prostitute "(Y/N)!" The teacher shouted causing the kid to frown "What? Did you actually think I would do it?" She looked the teacher over before bursting out laughing take a step back.

When she collected herself once more she sighed "Wow Teach, no faith in me... I am so hurt." She snickered "I can still pass and graduate, just wait." She turned back around only for the teacher to grab her arm and pull her back "I think you need to talk to Mr. Serif , he may be able to help you." Her voice held worry as the kid looked over her shoulder to her "Help me with what? I don't have any problems he could possible help me with." She tried to argue "Please (Y/N), I know of your sins." Her voice darkened as the kids brows rose before knitting forward in anger. She was so young, what sins could she have?

"My sins, huh? I guess I'll humor you. Come on preacher boy, let me go confess my sins to you." She pulled away from the teachers grasp as she headed over to the confession booth. He gave the teacher a reassuring smile before following.

A few moments passed as they sat in each booth in silence. He waited patiently for her to start, he heard her shuffle around a bit before finally settling.

"Forgive me father, my whole life's a sin." Her tone was playful. "How so?" He asked calmly, he could almost feel her smirk. "I have had sex before marriage, I wear clothes with two fabrics, I even got into fights that endanger me or others, I lied a few times in my life. I even had shellfish a few days ago, didn't like it but I wanted to try it. The list goes on father." She gave a pout at the end, he rubbed his face, was she just playing for her own amusement? "Do you ask for forgiveness? God will forgive if you ask." He straightened as she gave a giggle "Hell no I don't. I told the teacher I would humor her, and I did. Want to know a secret priest?" She leaned against the wall, he felt something crawl up his spine "Watch your language kid, and what is it?" He growled "I'm a happy sinner, and you're just my type." She laughed before leaving the booth.

He sat there stunned, what was with this kid? He calmed his nerves before leaving as well.

He found her talking to the teacher "Oh yea, he really made me think about my life choices. Totally one with God and all that." She waved the teacher off as she left the building, the teacher looked at him with a frown "I am sorry for her." 

"It's alright, not your fault. Some people think they are above God." He gave a short nod to his words "She has always been like this. The school actually doesn't know much about her... she showed up own day and asserted her position. She doesn't do her work outside of history and english, and she loves home Ec. She would rather read, or listen to music. She even walks out of school while it is still in session." She frowned as the other kids started leaving to the bus "What do her parents think of her attitude towards school?" He found himself ask without registering it a personal question.

The teacher shook her head "She doesn't have any, no one can find any DNA links from the town or any towns near here. She really did just appear one day. Oh, time for us to leave, thank you for the service, it was lovely." She smiled at him before taking her leave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He closed the church doors for the night, leaving them open for any who wish to enter in the late night hours. He left the area to head down to a friends business. He watched a few people talking to themselves and walking to where ever before crossing the road to a lit building. It spelled out GRILLBYS. He entered with a familiar scent and sounds of the place. Sadly the fire elemental wasn't there, over the years of monsters being accepted to the surface he had opened a chain, though small, a few towns had his beloved bar in them, it was popular among monsters and humans. He took his usual spot at the bar, claiming his stool as people greeted him.

He came out here ever few days to unwind, it was a family place too, a small family sat at a booth close to the bar, he ordered fries and whiskey. He cut back a lot from his younger days with drinking, but he spoiled himself for the sake of unwinding, though never drinking enough to get drunk.

"Please stop saying that sweetie." A concerned female voice spoke softly, he tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard when they were close. He heard a little girl next "But I did see an angel... she was standing near the school watching one of the teachers." The girl spoke. "Ok sweetie, we will have to school like into it, but please don't say that to anyone else." The father sighed.

After that they finished their meals and left. He wasn't bothered as he ate, he finished his plate of fries in peace before heading out. 

The night was cold, fall had settled. He couldn't feel the temperature, at least not like humans, he felt the cold but it didn't really effect him. He made the trek back to his cabin, no one was out and he kept hearing growls. He kept his guard up as he walked. 

Once away from the town and a few miles from home the growls got louder and he heard heavy footfalls behind him. He got tired of being followed and turned, he was met with a creature twice his size. It was covered in black smoke and had piercing orange eyes that glowed in the darkness, it was on all fours and was leaking a thick black liquid, it's muzzle was flinching and baring its teeth. He felt like prey under his gaze, just as he took a step back the creature jumped at him, he dodged to the side and summoned a few white bones, they hovered in midair before being swung at the beast, they pierced it's skin.

He let out a howl before the bones were absorbed into its body , he was taken aback by, as he was trapped in thoughts the beast swiped at him again. He jumped back just missing, his left eye glowed in a soft grayish yellow as a cow skull appeared behind him, it opened it's mouth charging its attack before blasting at the beast.

The creature blocked the shot with it's own head, a thick liquid ran down to the floor before it crawled back to the body, the skull shot again and again but it absorbed those attacks too. He was unsure what to do, he was out of attacks as he was registering what to do the beast slammed its smoky paws down causing him to fall to his side. 

The beast loomed over him before lifting it's paw and slamming down onto his leg. He heard something crack as he screamed at the sudden pain. The creature lowered it's head giving a purr at the sound before opening its jaw. A dripping orange tongue lulled out licking the side of his own skull before something pierced the beasts neck, it reared its head and let out a pained howl. He looked up to see a blade pierce its black flesh, a scythe was hanging out. The handle was black, at the end there were feathers tied to it with thin rope. He looked over to where he thought the blade was thrown from to see a silhouette.

They stepped forward into the dimmed road light, it was the girl from before... what was her name? Damn his mind was clouded from the pain. 

She was in every since beautiful. She was in a thin dress, the back was cut out and sticking out of her lower back were two wings, pure white that glowed with a soft blue in the moons light, her hair was still a mess, it was sticking out at angles and very messy. The dress barely passed her butt, she was bare legged to with no shoes, the dress was tied around her neck by thin straps and sleeveless It also had a hole in the middle, showing off a fair amount of her cleavage. An odd halo floated above her head, it was floating off to the side, it was circular but pointed in all for directions and spun in place, she had gold bracelets on both wrists with odd glowing markings.

"Now, now... don't play with your food." She giggled before suddenly disappearing and reappearing above the scythe, pulling it from the beasts neck. It stumbled back from the pain whimpering. She brought the scythe down once more on it's head, sending it to the ground a few feet in front of him, she repeatedly smashed it's head with the blade before it went limb.

She hovered above it for a few before softly landing between him and the creature. She turned to him dropping the scythe as it vanished midair, the creature started to evaporate. "You're safe now. Let's get you back to the church..." The last of her words fell on deaf ears as he passed out from the pain coursing though his body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he woke up he was groggy and legs numb. He looked up to see his familiar ceiling, and felt his familiar sheets. He groaned looking around the room, his vision was still a little blurry, he saw a figure sitting by the bed. He went to sit up only for a soft "Don't move." To be heard, he let his eyes adjust before looking to the figure, it was her. Her name still disappeared from his mind. She had her head laying on the bed next to him, she was sitting on her knees on the floor, in her original clothes that he had met her in, but her tank top was gone, her wings were out and the halo floated above her head. She gave him a smile before lifting her head.

"Glad to see you are up, you slept for hours." She tilted her head "What happened?" His voice low and full of sleep "You were attacked by an inanis last night. A creature of nothing, that came from nothing and went nowhere upon death." She explained before lifting the sheets up to show his cast leg "I'm no doctor, but I healed you up the best I could. But you need time and to not move to much to finish healing." She dropped the sheets, he was still in his pants, his pants were pulled up and bloody with a tan cast wrapped around his leg " 

"Thanks... for saving me." He mumbled looking over the cast "No problem. It's my job after all." She had a soft blush at the gratitude "I uh... forgot your name." He confessed, her smile vanished as she looked at him "That's rude. My name's (Y/N) (L/N)." She pouted crossing her arms under her chest to push it up "Remember it this time... jerk." 

"Not like we had proper introductions in the first place. Name's G Serif." He tried to sit up again only for her to push him back down "Stay down." She ordered sternly.

"I can't. I have work to do. I need to clean these clothes, take a shower." He tried pushing her hand off only for her too grab a rib through his opened shirt "I'll do those things for you." Her eyes lit up "I get to undress you." She giggled at the thought before removing the shirt from his shoulders "Wait what!? Get off me!" He try to scoot away only for pain to shoot up from his leg, he groaned gripping the sheets "See, I told you to relax and don't move much." She finished with the shirt "Now let's get you into the bath, I'll get it started, can you feel temperatures?" She stood up "Not... really." He groaned as she skipped out.

They hell was this girl? Her personality is no angel, to nice for a demon... what was she? He pondered the thought as he heard the bath start. A few moments later she came back in helping him up, careful of his leg and helping him stumble into the bath.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You wrapped the cast in plastic wrap, making sure to covered every inch before finishing undressing him, he argued to pushed you away "Get out! I can get in on my own." He growled "And hand me that." He pointed to a bottle on the counter near the sink. You pouted by obeyed without arguing. You handed him the bottle before leaving, keeping the door opened.

You heard him grumble and moved about trying to get his pants off. When their was silence you heard him start to move around again, assuming he was trying to get into the tub. Water was being splashed around "I'll make something to eat while you wash up. Call me once your done." You spoke. The cabin was small, upon entering you see the combined living room and kitchen, behind them are the doors to the bed room and bathroom. Off to the corner of the kitchen is the washer and dryer. 

You move around the kitchen collecting ingredients for soup. There would be enough for both of you and leftovers for a few days. You cut the ingredients while the broth simmered in the pot. "Gonna tell me what an... what that thing was, exact details this time?" He asked from the bathroom "An inanis. It was a creature of nothing, came from a place that doesn't exist and went now where upon death." You scraped the cut meat into the broth moving onto the vegetables "Not the details I like. How does it not exist? And what are you?" You could hear him moving around in the water. "How about I tell you everything and answer all your curious questions when we eat." You hummed out "Fine." He sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You helped him out of the tub but he ordered you to cover your eyes, so you tied a scarf around your eyes, he dried off, dressed himself and you helped him to the table. You made up two bowls of soup and sat across from him. 

He was hesitant but ate it anyway, he watched you a bit as you ate "So... start questioning?" You raised a brow. "What are you?" 

"A flugel." You flexed your small wings "So... angel?" You nodded "A high ranked angel." You explained with a smirk. "What is the difference?" 

You paused in thought "Flugels are high powered beings, we are above archangels but when the inanis appeared we were sent to fight them, and to find out how they are appearing. But we were stripped off are ranked titles of angels when we came down here, we can not return." He let the explanation set before questioning you "Why can't you return? Why did your titles get taken and what even are your titles?" He finished his soup so you went to get him more "Angels have ranks, sorta like military, Flugels are the highest level, having a rank gives you power over others and when it is taken, you are shunned and seen as nothing but a lowly pet for others." You made your way back to the table setting his bowl down.

"So without your title your... a pet?" He seemed confused. You never were good at explanations "Yes. Angels favor themselves above humans, as such we use a rank system and when lowered or stripped you become a higher ranked angels pet... or slave." He raised a brow "But some of us... mentally need that sorta relationship. When our rank is taken we mentally lose our sense of purpose, so we become loyal to our masters and obey them without fault. Some of us even instinctively imprint on the first being we see that has the potential to be out master." You finished your own bowl and moved it away.

"Why do you hide as a school student?" He leaned forward on the table "This town has the highest level of inanis I have seen, I stumbled into the town when injured from a fight and stayed to fight them."

He looked at you carefully "Where is your master?" He didn't seem really interested in knowing, maybe just needed a break from the real questions. "I don't have one. I haven't had one for a few years now." You gave him a dull look at the topic "Do you need one? You said some Flugels need a master, for mental reasons."

"Well look at you, remembering what I've said, and so caring of you to ask." You mused with a smirk. "Yes... I am one of the Flugels that needs a master to serve." You leaned your elbow on the table, putting your chin in your palm looking at him. "To be honest, when I got to your church and saw you, you held potential to be my new master... but you got annoyed at me. So I tossed the idea away. But when you got attacked and I saw you fight back I knew I had to have you as my master..." He was taken aback, it was almost like you confessed undying love, he didn't seem disgusted by it though "I'm not looking for any pets... or servants." He waved you claims off.

"Well.. sorry but I imprinted on you instinctively once I saw you fight. I am now your loyal servant... master." You gave him a soft smile as his sockets widened.


	2. Deal for the Bed

He had no memory of when he fell asleep, he didn't even remember going to bed. But as he regained his senses he felt someone next to him, it had his arm gripped tightly to their form, when he tried to move they whined and pulled at his arm. He looked to see the cast was off and his leg was fully healed, he tried to sit up and the being next to him let him but kept a hold on his arm. With his free hand he rubbed his skull trying to remember what happened. He looked down to see the figure, the sheets were thrown over its head only its arms were shown then something was hit by the light form the window, making him flinch from the brightness. He looked down to see a thin chain, it came from under the sheets, wrapped around his radios and ulna before going through the hole in his palm and tying off.

He tried to untie it but it was to tight, the next thing he tried to break the chain, it was thin enough but to no avail. He pulled the covers back to see bright (E/C) looking up at him. She smiled and jumped up towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck almost tackling him to the wall "Morning Master!" She nuzzled her forehead against his neck, he groaned before gently unwrapping her arms from his neck "What are you doing in my bed?" His voice held slight annoyance. 

"Well after I told you I imprinted... you sorta black out and requested to go to bed. So I helped you back into bed, while you slept I waited for your leg to finish healing and removed the cast. I got bored waiting for you to walk up... and you looked so peaceful and soft so I got in bed with you." She pulled back to show a pure smile on her face. Did being her master really mean that much to her?

"You can't just get in bed without my consent." He grumbled pulling the sheets off him "Oh? I'm sorry Master. I will ask next time." Her smile never left "What time is it?" He stood from the bed to stretch, the chain rattled against his bones as he moved "And what is with the chain? I am not into BDSM, kid." He turned to see her hovering, she was leaned back with her leg crossed over, like she was sitting midair, the chain trailed up her body to a metal collar around her neck "It's 1. PM. As for the collar once you fell asleep last night I might have... put it on... I'm sorry! Normally I would tell my new master... but I couldn't wait any longer!" She leaned forward with flailing her arms in a panic.

He grabbed the chain and tugged her forward a bit "What is it for?" This morning had turned from ok and creepy to straight up annoying and creepy "It's a sign that you're my master! Other Flugels will see it even if I turn it invisible." She gave him a worried look "Please don't be upset, Master."

He released the chain and sighed "You can make it invisible? Cause the last thing I need is people asking about it." She nodded before touching the chain with her pointer finger. He watched as it slowly vanished, starting at the collar to his palm, but he still felt it, it had also stopped making noise when he moved. "Now about your collar..." She landed on her feet and shook her head "I can't make it disappear, it has to stay to show I have a Master. Though I can change it's appearance." She spoke sternly "Then change it! I don't need people to question why a high school student is around me with a metal collar all the time!" He headed out the bedroom door, she had stayed and once he tugged the chain she followed "What color? Do you want spikes, and a tag? Leather or nylon?" What was with these questions!?

"Just change it to whatever, I don't care as long as it blends it." He growled grabbing some cereal. This kid was gonna ruin his years of relaxation and make him violent all over again.

When he turned back around with hie bowl of cereal the collar was no longer metal but leather, (color) with two spikes near the tag that hung off. The tag was... a heart but could be interpreted as a SOUL to monsters. "Is this better Master?" She leaned forward to check his reaction "It's fine... but it looks like a dog collar..." He sat at the table to eat, she got on her knees next to the chair and looked around the room "Sit in the chair." His grip on the spoon tightened. She looked at him with shock before doing as told.

At least she was good at obeying without argument.

She watched him eat, anytime he looked up at her she would look away. "Let's make a deal." He spoke up catching her attention as she looked back at him "Start passing your classes... and I'll let you sleep in my bed without my consent." What was he doing? Lost a perfectly good bed for himself just to get her to do good in school... lord give him strength. 

"Master... do I have to keep going to school? I only did it as a cover to fight the Inanis." Her voice was near a whisper, she didn't seem sure if she should question him, she held her gaze to the table "Yes, it is either that or help me at the church, and you'll have to wear a dress, head to toe. I know how you love showing skin. Choose carefully." She visibly cringed at the dress idea "I'll do better in school Master." She mumbled.

"And stop calling me Master." Her gaze moved from the table to him in a pure panic "I can't! T-that's not right for me to do!"

"I am sure you can manage." He finished his cereal as she shook her head "No! I can't! I goes against my principles as a stripped Flugel! I have to call you Master! I am sorry but I have to disobey." She balled her hands into fists, as if that fact alone was enough to set her on edge. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair. "Fine, in public and around others, call me by my name. When we are alone you can call me... that." She nodded quick "I can do that."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She walked him to the church "If I'm at school, Master... who will protect you if an Inanis comes after you again?" She spoke. She walked behind him, her guard was clearly up, unlike the day they met. "I'll be fine." He hummed stepping up the church steps only for her to move in front of him "Not good enough! Inanis absorb monster magic, it doesn't effect them! It's why you got hurt last night... someone needs to protect you!" She looked at him with pure worry before she jumped up "I got it!" She put her hands up to her chest before a soft glow took over, when it faded she was cupping a small item. It was shaped like a wing and had a rope around one end and a hole at the other, smaller holes lined its smooth surface.

"Here! It's a Flugel whistle! My magic is embedded into it and only I will be able to hear it! Use it if you are ever in trouble... or you miss me." She handed it to him, he hesitated on taking it but gave in when he saw her proud look. "Alright... fine. How far will you be able to hear it?" He pocketed the item as she jumped happily up and down.

"I can hear it from the other end of the planet! It's a mental thing. I'll hear it in loud crowds, or even in space." Her wings flapped enthusiastically as she smiled "Ok, kid... go to school now." He walked passed her "Ok! Bye Master! See you later!" She waved bye before flying off. He should tell her to walk from now on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day was routine, helped anyone that needed it. Around 3 she had returned. He was in his office when she appeared behind him "Master!" She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck happily "I missed you so much! Did you have a good day!?" He could feel her breasts rubbing on his shoulders as she nuzzled her cheek against his. He grunted at the sudden hug.

"Get off me." He huffed. She paused before pulling away and hovering in front of him "I'm sorry.... I just really missed you. I've never been away from my Master before... at least not all day. I was worried." She frowned as he looked down at the papers "I don't like being touched." That was a lie, God forgive him. "Oh?" Her frown grew before she sank to the floor onto her knees "Do your homework." He ordered causing her to tilt her head with a pout before complying.

They both working in silence, the sound of pencils working on paper was all that was heard. 

"Can you at least tell me how your day was?" She mumbled before flipping the paper to work on the back. "It was fine. Nothing to report that isn't personal." He moved to the next paper as she hummed "Ok. What do you want for dinner?" He was taken aback, yeah she cooked for him last night... but was that going to become a regular thing?

"I'll just have leftover soup." He mumbled, he didn't want to trouble her to much... even though she was giving him problems he never asked for. God really does work in mysterious ways, was this his punishment for his teen years?

"Are you sure? I can make something else, I wont mind, Master." She looked up from the top of the desk, her shades were back on "Why do you wear shades in doors?" He put his pencil down to look at her, her brows knitted forward before she looked at her lap.

"My... old master hated my eyes. So he told me to hide them, he said they were unsightly for him and others... it just became habit for me now." Her voice was soft, as if telling him that made her relive that memory. "You can take them off, I wont mind seeing your eyes." Her gaze moved back to him with shock "You don't have to be kind to me, Master." She spoke before slowly removing the shades. 

Her eyes were a bright, gorgeous (E/C). He almost got lost in them before he looked down at his papers "See, I am sure you can SEE better now." That was a horrible pun, he hadn't made a pun in years. He heard a giggle from her before she burst out in laughter gripping her sides "It... wasn't that funny kid." He grumble watching her wipe her tears "I've never had a master that makes puns before. I can't wait to SEE more of that fun side of you." Her smile returned, he wanted to see more of it for some reason now "Don't go stealing my joke kid. Come up with your own." He rolled his eyes "I think my puns would send you... booking out of here." She pointed to the book shelves.

He paused and looked at her... did she actually just make a pun? He couldn't stop the smirk growing before he chuckled, leaning back in his chair and laughing harder then he had in years.

After that they went back to work, they would say a pun every few minutes, like a relaxed pun off. She had finished her homework, put it back in her bag before hovering around looking at the books. She took one from the higher shelve before opening it and begin reading, she hovered as she read. Slowly moving back and forth as she did so, he looked up to see the book was a monster book, about monster types. 

"You really reading a monster book? Can you even understand it?" He smirked at the thought of her just pretending to be able to read that one, after all its written it- "I can read WingDings." She spoke before turning the page "This book is hand written, probably the only copy in the world. Completely in WingDings." He was taken aback, humans barely take the time to learn the silly font and yet you can read it. Did you learn it out of curiosity? Or just had enough time on your hands?

He watched you a few more moments before finishing his paper. "Let's go. It's late." He stood, organized his desk before opening the back door, she was engrossed in the book "You can take it with you, just put it back once you're done." He gestured out the door when she looked up. She leaned down, still hovering and grabbed her bag before flying out the door "Start walking!" He barked, she instantly landed and walked up the hill. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He was watching tv while she warmed up the left overs. She was reading the book while warming them up on the oven. She was on the elemental monsters chapter, that was the 4th chapter in and they were long chapters, with sketched illustrations. She was hovering around the cabin while reading "Do you always hover when reading?" He looked up at her. She was laying on her belly midair, one leg kicked up, like she was laying on a bed gossiping with friends "Does it bother you, Master?" She looked down at him as he shook his head "No, just curious." He looked back at the tv "I get lost in the book and just start to hover. Flugels tend to do that sometimes." She turned the page.

She had forgotten about the soup, before placing the book gently on the counter and stirring it, it wasn't burnt thankfully "Soups done." She placed the full bowls on the table as he turned the tv off and walked in, taking his seat before she took hers.

Her legs bounced under the table "Something wrong?" He asked watching her fidget in her spot. "Just want to read that book..." She munched on a piece of bread and butter before moving to her soup again. "You can read it after dinner... do all Flugels have an obsession with books or just you?" He chuckled at the idea of her being the only book worm Flugel. 

She shook her head "No, it is uncommon but not rare. Flugels like reading, we like learning. We... we don't know much about monsters. We knew you were underground, but couldn't get through the barrier to see you. We watched you after the war though." He looked up at her with a raised brow "Watched us?" She nodded looking at him "Yep, we had these reflector pools that could show us things on and in the planet, whatever we wanted to see, past present and the future. Just say what you wished to see and it would show you. I watched the monster build their towns and such underground." His sockets widened at this information "When did the Flugels come down here?" He suddenly asked, she looked to be in thought.

"90 years ago. That was when the Inanis showed up." She finished her soup as he took in the new information.

Later that night he watched tv as she read, when it was time for bed she followed and sat down, he wasn't sure if she slept at all. But when he woke up the bookmark was outside the book and she was cuddled up to his arm again.

He had time to ponder this. He had an angel for a pet... or servant. He wasn't sure which, it was something he never thought would happen to him. For whatever reason, and he didn't know much about her but he needed to learn, he'd have to ask more questions. She seemed to happy to have a master, and what were her past masters like?


	3. Flugel Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Reader dearest.

Snow had finally set on the earths surface, it was freezing temperatures and warm inside. Holidays had rolled around and passed. Inanis didn't like cold so they rarely showed up. Which meant more time with your master. You stayed in doors with him when you weren't at school, his brother came to visit for the holidays, you weren't to sure if your first impression was good... you sorta attacked the poor tall skeleton thinking he wished to harm your master. Luckily he showed up and stopped your attack and explained it was his little sibling. You apologized profusely the whole time he was there. He said it was ok, he should have called before hand. You two had cooked dinner, spaghetti, the noodles burnt a bit, not your fault! You were reading a new book your master had given you for the human holiday. 

It was about a cult doing human experiments on children to make them into killing machines. You were in love with the main character, a boy who refused to fall to the experiments. 

After the holidays, Papyrus, your masters brother took his leave and wished you best in the near year. As your own form of punishment you slept outside, your master didn't like that. He questioned why and when you said it was because you attacked his family, you had to be punished he just shoved you back inside with an annoyed tone telling you it was fine.

You slept on the floor by his bed that night, per your choice.

You were running out of food, school had been canceled due to the snow and your master offered to go, you jumped at the chance. Tucking your wings into your back, you would never get use to that, so much pressure on your skin. You got dressed into a fleece sweater with a hoodie, the sweater went passed your butt and had a hole in front to show cleavage, you pulled out some black leggings and boots. Looking yourself over you smiled, you looked cute today, hopefully master will notice. 

You walked into the living room to see him putting his coat on, he turned to look at you. You heart fluttered at the stare.

'Notice how cute I look.' You skipped up to him "What is with you an cleavage?" He buttoned the coat before opening the door. You tilted your head "Humans respond to me better if I show it. Don't you like it?" You followed him out, locking the door behind you as he shook his head.

"I'm a monster kid, different likes then humans." He lit a cigarette walking down the hill. You had shoveled all the snow from the churches driveway all the way to the plowed road, you even shoveled the sidewalks because the town was to small for money to hire people, you shoveled to all the places master often visits. He gave you a lit praise for doing it, then ordered you to shovel all the sidewalks for the others that lived in the town. "What do monsters like then?" You would get more attention from him, even if you had to change things about yourself. 

"It's all about SOULs. Monsters don't care about the physical." He mumbled "SOULs? Right! Forgot they actually exist." You walked behind him, keeping watch for any danger. No one was out till you got closer to town, people stocking up on food and gas for a harsh winter. "You're a magical mythical creature, how do you not know they exist?" He looked back at you before passing the automatic store doors. You grabbed a cart and pushed it behind him slowly "Flugels have high levels of magic true, we would rival and some would surpass a boss monster, but we were limited in knowledge when in heaven. When we came down here we couldn't really find out if they exist because we can't see SOULs like monsters. Only when you came above ground we found out they do." He grabbed some bread products before walking into the next aisle. 

He took the cart from you "Go get some cereal." He waved you off as he headed to the frozen foods. You walked off to your ordered location, so many colorful boxes lined the shelves. What kind did he want? Wait what did he normally eat? You remembered a red box with marshmallows on the cover and some guy in green, but then there was a red box with a toucan... You grabbed both before walking passed the bagged cereals, something caught you eye, it was a dark blue bag with circle cereal on it, a knock of brand of sorts, the bag was hug compared to the boxes... you had money... you wanted it... you picked it up and hugged it to your frame and made your way back to your master. 

You found him putting some frozen veggies in the cart when he looked at you "Really?" He raised a brow before shaking his head "I can buy it." You mumbled, fearing he would say no to your cereal choice. "Nah, just curious about you a bit more is all." He made room for the boxes and bags, putting them in the cart before moving down the aisle more. 

"You can ask questions. You know I don't care." You offered. He always asked questions but stopped when he felt he asked to much, he never got to personal either. He grabbed some frozen pizzas "It's just... hard to see you as an angel sometimes." He confessed "Cause I'm to cute?" You mused leaning on the cart as he moved it "No because you act so much like a child." You frowned "Does this chest look like it belongs to a child to you?" You caught him looking at your breasts before looking away with a yellow flush "Far as I know you are using magic to manipulate my sight." He huffed turning down the next aisle. 

"I am not! These are real damn it! Just feel!" On pure instinct to prove a point you grabbed his nearest hand and placed it on a tit... you never think things through. 

His body went stiff (heh) as you forced him to cop a feel. His face flushed darker as you let go of his hand with pride, you proved a point. He pulled his hand back before his other smacked down on your head harshly. You let out a whine "Thank God no one was there to see that, impure." He looked around the aisle before returning to his shopping. You rubbed the spot where he hit you and whined.

You carried most of the bags as you walked home, they lined your arms and wrists as you walked. He had 2 in each hand "Did you really have to hit me master?" You watched his feet move in front of you, you couldn't face him after what you did.

"Yes. You forced me to touch you, technically that is harassment, if I were anyone else you'd be in jail... or juvenile hall." He turned to look at you but kept walking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once home you unpacked and put everything up, still ashamed of your actions. He had told you he was going to head down to the church. 

You threw away the bags before changing into something more fitting for the cold. As you dressed you let your wings out, they were sore from being tucked in. To bad they didn't get to breath for very long as you tucked them back in a put a thick hoodie on, luckily it was baggy so you could actually have them out, just tucked to your back instead of under your skin. Dressed more appropriately you headed down to the church. 

Some people were there, praying for whatever. Master was sitting with a crying family, not wanted to intrude you made your way up to the balcony. Taking a seat you over looked the whole room. You preferred sitting up here during the services on Sunday, you got a good view of your master and could look for any danger. A few minutes had passed and you felt an familiar presence behind you, turning to see an outline of a transparent silhouetted figure. From the outline you could see they were a Flugel, a chain rattled indicating they had a master "Name." You ordered lowly "Aria." They spoke softly... Aria? Aria? Oh yes! Aria was one of the high level Flugels next to you, you two were rivals in heaven. "Purpose?" You raised a brow turning back around to see your master moving to another distressed human. 

"Your master is in danger. There are some in this town that wish to see harm upon any monster they can get their hands on. No matter how good the monster is."" She leaned forward to whisper into your ear "I can not intervene under orders of my own master." She sat back before standing "I do not wish harm upon you or your master, neither does my master, but we have decided to take position of information collector for those who desire." She handed you something, once you touched it you saw it reappear in your hands, it was a business card of sorts "Little Angels Night Club" Was written on it in bright pink, on the back was contact information and an address. It was a night club closer to the nearest city. Just as you were about to voice your opinion about their help she was gone and you were left alone on the balcony. 

 

Who would wish to harm your master?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night you and your master headed back up to the cabin. He was carrying a container of chocolates given to him from a family he had helped a few days ago. "Helping humans with their sins really has their rewards. This chocolate is great." He hummed before grabbing another piece as you made dinner. 

You had put the card on the counter, he noticed "What's that?" He questioned as you looked at the card "Someone wants to hurt you." You spoke up as a chair was scooted back.

His sudden appearance made you jump in surprise "A night club? Who gave this to you?" He took the card and turned it "Another Flugel. Her and her master desire to be information collectors for other Flugels and their masters. She told me someone in this town wishes to hurt you, as well as a few others who hate monsters." He hummed in acknowledgment.

"Night clubs are hot spots for sin, what would a Flugel want there?" He put the card back before leaning his back on the counter to watch you cook. You controlled your blush, he was giving you attention!

"Flugels love to party. We can't get drunk unless the drink has Flugel magic, her master might be making her an attraction to get more costumers. Flugels never question another Flugels master." You looked up at him, he looked at you with an unreadable expression "Did she say who wants to hurt me?" He crossed his arms as you shook your head "No, she is under orders to not intervene, I think they want us to go to them, for more information. Their will be a price though."

"There always is." He grumbled "I'll call them." He took the card back before moving to his cell phone on the table. You spun around "No! You don't have to! I can call!" He waved you off before dialing. 

"Yes hello, I am calling for a mister.... Greer? Yes."

"Thank you very much."

"Mister Greer? Yes, hello. I am calling because your Flugel came looking for me, she gave mine this card with your information on it. I want to know who has plans to come after me."

"Sure, I am do that. Thank you. Yep you too."

He hung up and looked at you "We are going to the club this coming weekend." He put his phone back before walking into his room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The weekend rolled around quick. That Saturday night you left the church and made it back home to get ready. You got dressed in the bathroom as he got changed in his.

You wore a loose crop top, always with the cleavage with you, and a short skirt with ripped fish net. It was like the outfit you met your master in, minus the hoodie. You wore black heels and styled your hair, even putting one of your own feathers behind your ear, your make up was simple too. 

You left the bathroom to see your master dressed for the night too, a dark blush took over your face. He was in a short hoodie, black with tan fluff on the hood, his ribs and spine were showing. Tight jeans and combat boots on, his jacket sleeves were rolled up. "What? Like what you see kid?" He smirked. Good thing the cold didn't actually effect either of you, or you would freeze. "Yes." You mumbled out as your blush darkened. "Good. Use to wear this all the time before I became a priest." He headed to the door. "Wait! Master how are you going to get there?" You caught up to him as he headed around the back of the cabin. You saw a shed you never knew was back there and a path leading down the side of the hill to the road "Did you seriously think I don't have a car?" He laughed as the garage door opened to show a motorcycle and next to it a black Ferrari "Gift from my brothers mate. Get in." He opened the driver door as you went around to the passenger side.

The seats were leather, he started the car up and it purred beautifully. "Let's go." He threw it into drive and carefully pulled out of the shed as the garage door closed behind him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive was a few hours, the scenery was nice to watch, country side to city life. Bright lights and oddly good smells. He pulled into a packed parking lot, luckily there were a few spots opened in the back away from the building. The night club was outside the city, but you had to take a turn into the city and back out to get to it. "Here we are." He parked the car and turned it off as you jumped out.

The bouncer let you in, claiming the owner was waiting for you in his private VIP room. As you walked in the place was 3 stories. The first was the dance floor and bar, small steps lead to the floor, the bar was on the far end of the floor and was actually a circle wrapped around circular shelves that held the drinks. Stools lined the counter. To the left and right were stairs leading up to the next floor that held gambling games and another set of stairs to the VIP rooms. Lights and music blared as humans and monsters danced. You saw the Flugel Aria standing near the stairs, she had her wings out as she waved you over. You pointed to her and made you way over.

"Please follow me to my master." She bowed before heading up the stairs. You let your master go first, following close to behind. Damn those jeans made him look good.

She lead you up the next set of stairs, the music had slowly disappeared as she opened a room for you both. The VIP room was nice, a glass window over looked the room with a railing placed before the window, safety measure? The room had comfy chairs and love seats, even a TV against wall and a mini bar and vending machines as well as a few tables. 

The TV was on some kids show as a child watched from the love seat. The walls were sound proof, none of the music from below got in. "I am glad you made it." A man spoke from the window. He was as tall as your master, blond hair and brown eyes, he wore a plaid button up, a black shirt and dirty blue jeans, he also had a 5 o'clock shadow. Aria walked over to him, she was so short compared to him, did you look like that next to your master? 

You master shook his hand in greeting "Nice club." He complimented "Though... shouldn't the kid be asleep?" He pointed to the little boy watching TV. "Oh! Yeah he'll clock out in a few, his ours." He wrapped his arm around Arias' waist pulling her to him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and snuggled her head into his side. Master rose his brow before nodding "So, business?" He asked as the man nodded "Of course. Let's discuss payment first." He gestured to a table and chairs, the moved to sit down as you and Aria stood next to them. 

"I want your Flugel to help." He gestured with his hands "What would she have to do?" Master had slight concern in his voice "Nothing bad, promise. I just need her to dance... in a cage I have near the floor, like a gogo dancer. Only for the night while we talk, my own Flugel will be dancing in another cage near her." He leaned against the back of the chair. "Why? Isn't your Flugel enough of an attraction?" His sockets held curiosity "Oh she is. Made twice as much as I normally do in under a week, but I promise some special guests I'd have two ta'night." He waved it off "Just dancing? Nothing else?" Master leaned back in his own chair "Yep." The man nodded "Told ya it was a small payment."

"Alright." Master agreed "Alright, Aria go get her dressed and start." He ordered to the small Flugel. "Yes Master." She bowed before taking my hand gently into hers and headed out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aria had you change into more revealing clothes, not that you cared. It was a belly dancer outfit. Black and silver with a little yellow, it pushed your chest up and cupped it nicely, the skirt was see through for the most part till it got closer to your core and it was split down the side on the right so your leg would show as you danced. Your hair was up in a tight but messy bun with some flowers placed here and there. Arias clothes were close to the same thing, just the colors were black, purple and gold. 

She showed you to your cage, it was shaped like an over sized bird cage with curtains tangled in the bars at top that shined every time the lights hit them. She helped you in before closing it and heading to the other cage on the other side of the bar.

It had been decades since you danced. But like a bike you never forgot and started to sway with the music. Those at the bar watched with bewitched attention. The skirt spun and moved with you as you moved and swayed. Moving your arms up your body, some behind those at the bar started to watch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So... you hit that yet?" Greer smirked down to see the girls dancing in the cages "You mean... sex? No, never, she's a kid." He scowled, how disgusting. "No she isn't. Flugels have lived for 100s of years, they were the first creations of angels." Greer laughed taking a dink of his beer "I mean, it wouldn't be wrong of you to, if that's what you are worried about. Flugels do anything, ANYTHING for their masters. You could tell her to fuck you and she would without hesitation." He had a lewd smirk on his face as he watched (Y/N) dance "Not interested, can we talk about who is after me now?" He leaned against the railing watching his Flugel dance, but without the predatory look. "Yeah alright. Some dude started an anti monster cult. It moved to your town and now they are after you and any other, few monsters that live there. I don't know who runs it, just heard the rumor and followed up to find out it's true. I have a few people that are in the cult, ones got a Flugel, we think it's the guy that started it, works at the school but that's all I got." He trashed his finished beer. 

He nodded at the info "Thanks. It's more to go on anyway." 

"No problem. I got no problem with monsters, I'd hate to see them get dusted for being themselves." Greer looked behind to see the little boy fast asleep. He went over and draped a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. "Did you plan to knock your Flugel up?" He crossed his arms watching the caring father "Nah, it was an accident. Wanted and abortion but she explained how a Flugel child hadn't been born in decades because of the Inanis. I can't let myself be apart of a species extinction." He straightened his back looking over his shoulder to the skeleton.

"Is it really that bad?" He tilted his head, (Y/N) told him they were slowly dying off because of the Inanis, but he didn't think it was so bad they should start breeding quick. "Yes. Actually over the last couple of months there are only 87 Flugels left. The Inanis hate the cold so they got a break from fighting, but that isn't enough time to birth more of their kind and raise them. Not to mention it is hard for them to actually get pregnant, their bodies evolved out of it so they could fight instead." He turned back around to watch the Flugels dance, they were having fun. "Might want to reconsider that 'never' statement." Greer laughed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours of dancing had tired you out. You were let out of the cage by Master and given a drink of water. He told you what he found out as your caught your breath and nodded to his words. You walked back to the VIP rooms so you could change then left. 

On the way home he seemed bothered by something. "Master? Is something bugging you?" You tilted your head and looked at him, he shook his head now and focused on the road. "Is it about their child? I know some masters find it disguising and wrong to procreate with a Flugel... though some actually open business for breeding us-" The care jerked forward as it stopped, you had jerked forward with it "WHAT!?" He shouted at you turning his angered gaze to look at you. You stiffened when he yelled before stuttering "S-some masters f-force breed their Fl-flugels w-with other m-masters or h-humans." His grip on the wheel tightened as he looked you over "They force breed you!?" He growled "How can you let them do that!?" He started the car to drive again still clenching the wheel tightly.

"I told you Flugels do anything to please their master. Our offspring have higher chances of gaining our powers no matter who we breed with. Having one ups our species chances of survival if all the originals die to the Inanis. It is a nice thought to have during battle, knowing you have a child that will grow up and survive the Inanis and have your magic." You smiled at the thought.

"Do you have a child?" His voice cut through the silence that fell after your words. "Yes... I have 3. All of them were taken from me and adopted to human parents. But I check on them often, so far their families are kind." You mumbled as he pulled off the road, turned off the car and looked at you. Only a few street lights were your source of light "How did you have children?" His voice was calm but stern. 

"One of my masters found out about the Flugel breeding project... they pay you a lot depending on the Flugels health, magic levels and how many children it bares. My master wanted me to have at least 5 before he would take me back. But after my 3rd some Inanis attacked the facility, we fought them off as parental instincts, the children were safe but a lot of us were heavily wounded. My abdomen had been sliced opened, it healed back up just fine but they said it would be even harder for me to bare children. My master disowned me after that." He looked at you, not with pity, no never with pity. But pure sorrow at your story. "How many masters have you had before me? How many abused or hurt you?" He unbuckled and watched you.

"I have had 274 masters since my fall. Most were sickly and just wanted someone to be with them till the end. Actually 200 were like that, the others abused and hurt me." You looked at your lap.

"74 masters hurt you? What did they do?" His voice held anger but was still calm.

"Verbal abuse, physical abuse, rape, forced breeding... made me hurt innocent people. Flugels will do anything for their master, doesn't mean we like it. We still have... feelings. To an extent. We learn most of our emotions from observations on other living things. I know happiness, sorrow, excitement, curiosity. But I lack everything else." You looked up at him you couldn't read his expression. 

"That is no life to live." He spoke softly "No love... no kindness outside of a reward for something you didn't even want to do... why are you ok with that?" He turned back to the wheel but didn't make any move to drive again. 

"When we were forced to come down here to fight, we lost our sense of purpose. Most of us deemed fighting as our purpose, but over time we lost sight of feelings towards others, we were scattered around the planet and barely ever saw another Flugel, we lost the sense of... humanity... we got swallowed in our fighting, protecting something we honestly didn't care about. So when a Flugel gained a master, the others slowly saw how it effected them, they had gotten stronger and the Inanis became less of a threat towards that Flugel. So the others, like cattle, followed and gained masters. Slowly seeing having a master, something they would throw their life to protect, they regained a purpose and that's how its been now, we don't mind this life, because we prefer it to the one we once had." You carefully grabbed his hand, bringing it up to your cheek, you leaned into the touch with a smile.

He looked up at you as you nuzzled into his holy palm. "You save us. More then you know."

He let you hold his hand for a few before moving it from your cheek and through your hair. You closed your eyes and hummed into the touch. "Let's get home." He turned the car on before pulling back into the road.


	4. Make it work (Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Master help you.

It happened while in class. English was going by slowly, you had finished a test while the others took their time. You were helping the teacher grade a few papers when you heard it. A subtle whistle in your head. It happened repeatedly for a few minutes before dying down, you knew instantly what it was. You excused your self to the bathroom and once out of the room you bolted for the restroom, only place without cameras, once inside and locked into a stall you teleport to master.  

He was outside, doing who knows what. Though not important. He was being chased by a large Inanis, this one had a serpent like body, with centipede like legs and human hands. Multiple human limbs were protruding out of its upper body, its head was a skull of sorts, leaking thick black goop through the sockets and heavy smoke covered its body. Master was pined to a tree, the beast was stalking towards him, drooling out its bony mouth, he was observing around him, trying to find a way out but couldn't.

You acted on instinct. You had teleported yourself onto the churches roof to survey, your wings ripped through your shirt and you dived down. Smashing into the creatures head, bringing it down to the ground. Its limbs wiggled and gripped at the ground as it tried to get up. Master looked up at you in shock, did he think you wouldn't show up?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She actually showed up, heh well. She had landed on the beasts head, standing on top like a bad ass. He watched as she brought her hand up, her halo shined into existence before she dropped her hand back down in front of her pointing to the ground, a circular light shined from the halo and down her body, as it passed her form her outfit slowly changed into the dress she wore the night she first saved him.

The creature managed to lift itself up, she jumped off and landed in front of him protectively, she dug a line in the snow that glowed gold. "Stay here." She ordered before stomping her foot down, a handle appeared to her side, she gripped it and pulled it up, spinning it around before placing its blade down. It was the same scythe as that night, but their was a chain wrapped at her ankle attaching to the handle, wrapped tightly and giving enough line to swing without getting caught. 

She picked it up and spun around before slashing the air. A beam cut through the air towards the beast, she ran behind it as it struck the beast back. She cut down severing a few of its limbs, it let out a loud roar before swiping its serpent body around, she jumped over it with a spin, landing gracefully on her feet before jumping at the beast once more.

It was like watching a dance, they dodged and swung their attacks, desperately trying to slaughter the other. G kept close to the tree, watching the Flugel jump and spin, swinging her weapon with fury. As well as watching the Inanis flail and try to grab at her. He was to afraid to look away, fearing if he did she would parish to the beast. His body would flinch anytime a hit was made, or anytime she just barely avoided one. Her personality had changed, she went from an odd book nerd to a true fighting machine, her eyes... they screamed hate, spite even. 

The creature had ducked behind her attack, her scythe was slammed into the ground, as she went to pull it out quick, there was a sickening sound of skin being torn open, blood pooled down tainting the pure white snow. She gasped in pain, the beasts sharpened tail had stabbed into her back, her wings had flattened to the ground as she stilled. The creature lifted her form up into the air before slamming her back down with a horrid crunch sound, he visibly cringed. She laid there, unmoving, not breathing. Satisfied in its work the beast pulled its tail from her body before slinking back towards him. Its beaming white eyes stared down at him in hunger. 

Should he run? No she told him to stay put... but that was before... he can't trust her words now... shes... move...?

Just as he was about to bolt to the right in an attempt to dodge the massive mouth lunging towards him it slammed into the ground with a harsh whine right before him. Its limbs lay about flinching before stopping. A blade was latched into its skull, cracking it down the middle, he followed the blade up to the handle then up to the hands of its wielder.  

Blood was trickling down the arms and into the beast body as you panted, your dress was stained and covered in your blood. He felt sick at the feeling as you straightened up and looked down at him. Your face went from painful to joy when you saw he was safe. Running down the beasts corpse and to him you hugged him to your wounded form. "Master!" You cheered hugging him tightly to you, not even flinching at your wound.

He looked down at you as you nuzzled his chest... well lower ribs. You were very short. He watched your hair moved back and forth as you nuzzled, it's a good thing he was wearing black, that was a lot of blood. "You're getting blood on me." Seriously!? She nearly dies and that's what you say!?

She stiffened before pulling away completely and backing up a few steps "I'm so sorry! I'll wash it out!" You flail your arms around as the beasts body evaporates behind you, your scythe falls to the snow before vanishing completely. "Just get in the house... you're hurt." He sighed gesturing to the cabin behind them. You looked at him, then to the cabin , tilting your head you question "But what about school?" He just shook his head and pointed to the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inside he had started a bath for you, had you strip and get in before grabbing a wash cloth, he had even changed into a turtle neck and jeans, tossed his dirty clothes into the wash and clothes the door to the bathroom. You didn't argue when he started to help you bathe, normally he would refuse to even look at your naked form. 

Which on a number of occasions you show to him, you get hot cuddling up to him all night you just have to strip naked and cuddling his cold bones to your form.

He was careful around the chest wound, it was slowly healing but also bleeding out, he was worried you may die. It was obvious by what you have told him Flugels are NOT immortal as many think angels to be. "It would heal faster... if we..." You paused before looking away with a frown "...nevermind." Your eyes had dulled as he washed one of your arms "If we what?" He asked cleaning the other arm as you played with the bar of soap. "Well... monsters have healing magic, even at a low level..." Your lips pierced together "What about it? I don't have the best capabilities with healing magic... don't know it I would be of much help." He confessed letting your hand fall into the water. 

You shook your head "That would be enough if we... we... um... just forget it. It's stupid... like cliche cheesy syfy stupid." You splashed your hands into the water a bit watching the ripples it created. "Just tell me. If I can help I want to." He rinsed the wash cloth before tossing it into the sink and stood to grab a towel. 

"Well... if you could... give me some of your magic it would heal faster." He stiffened at your words. Their are only 2 ways to put your magic into someone, both were intimate and he had no desire to do either with you. "Not like that!" You screeched "I know.... skeletons can form... certain body parts with their magic..." He turned to you with narrowed eyes "Then how the hell am I suppose to help if it isn't like THAT!?" He growled grabbing a clean towel big enough to cover you.

"Well... you have tongues right? I think a hot make out session would help." Were you being serious!? "How the hell would that help!?" He tossed you the towel before leaving the room. He heard you get out of the tub, you were growing weak with every action. To much energy was being used. "My body can absorb your magic.... like a succubus having sex for energy, except I can choose how much I take. I would only take enough to heal." You came out with the towel wrapped around your form. Though your boobs seemed like they would pop out at any second if you moved to fast. He looked down at you with crossed arms.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth? You could be lying to try and get into my pants." You shook your head before walking into the living room, you had a bag with a few things, you pulled out an old worn hard back book and flipped the pages before showing him. "Here... this is one of the few books written by Flugels to Masters. It has everything you would need to know... I had to work hard to get it. This tells you how our bodies heal and stuff." He took the book as you slowly leaned onto the wall, your mind was going fuzzy.

He read over the page. It had sketches of Flugel anatomy as well as neat cursive writing. "... Flugels feed off of energy, storing it in our bodies for later use. Everything a Flugel is, is energy taken from another source. In rare instances will a Flugel ever use their own energy." He read a few more but got the gist of it. He looked at you, you were gasping softly, trying to hide the pain and weaken state you were in. He didn't have time to think this over, at least not like he would have liked. He closed the book and scooped you into his arms carrying you into the bedroom.

You held the towel to you chest weakly as he moved you, your eyes had dulled to a near gray color, your skin was paler. He didn't like seeing you like this. It was a reminder how fragile you could be, a down side to your more lively appearance he is so use to. He gently placed you on the bed sitting near you, looking you over. 

Was he really going to do this? He didn't have to, he never agreed to be your master, he never said yes to caring for you. He shook his head, just do it. Be a good monster and help those in need. 

He brought his hand above your head as leverage, your eyes were lidded, looking at him. You lips had gotten paler too. He closed his eyes in concentration "You owe me for this." He spoke before a grayish purple light flashed from under his socket and he crashed his teeth to your lips.

They were soft.

You weakly accepted as he swept his tongue across them asking for entrance, you parted your lips as he slid the appendage in and beckoning your own tongue to play. He cup your cheek in his free hand, rubbing under your eye with his thumb softly. He never actually touched you like this, were you always so soft and warm?

You weakly gripped at his shirt, your movements became more lively, hungry even. You let out a soft hum as you found the courage to slip your own tongue into his mouth, it was cold, barely any saliva like a humans, he gave a light moan. You loved this, might get addicted by accident.  

You two tongue tied for a while. You eventually had scooted onto the bed for him to lay near you, wrapped in each others arms, humming and moaning, rubbing your hands around each others shoulders and cheeks, he lowered his to your waist, running them up your sides, you had sneakily pulled the towel off and draped it over your front and over your hips so your wings could breath, he didn't take notices, at least you don't think. When his thumb ran over you side while his hand was on your hip he had paused, before gripping your hip tighter and pulling you closer to him. 

You both had pulled away flushing, your skin had gotten back to its original color, as well as your eyes and lips. He never wanted to see you like that again. Both exhausted from such a sensual make out you agreed to just go to bed, neither of you pulled away from the other, just pulled the blanket over you and drifted to sleep.


	5. Spring Heating*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look who left this smut here?  ┐('～`;)┌

The park was decorated in spring colors, ribbons tied to trees as well as wrapped around the light poles. Tables decorated with sheets with delicious food and drinks. People walked around, playing some games as the kids ran around or talked to their friends. You and master roamed around walking along the path watching everyone. 

"I haven't been her long enough to know what's going on." He looked down at you as your eyes lit up looking at all the food. Their were a few vendor booths away from the crowd with store goodies as well as carved items and crafted goods that people love to sell around this time of year.

"It's the last day of winter, so they throw a big party for the tourists that come to visit, they sell things to help them out with bills and such, plus it is really fun! Games, dancing and at night a concert!" You bounced on the spot listing everything off, you loved this time of year, it was the only time you knew Inanis wouldn't attack, most hibernated during winter, only rarely ever seen, this being the last day they were focused on sleep and picking hunting grounds for the rest of the year. You were free to have fun with no real worry. Though you kept your guard up regardless. 

"Oh... ok." He shrugged. Being a monster he never really had these sorta things underground, gyftmis was the only holiday and celebration they had. When they surfaced they were bombarded with other holidays and... birthdays.... he would never fully understand humans and their desire to celebrate so many things.  

As you walked around people came up to you and master, though it was only for him. They talked about useless things as you looked around. So many delicious foods... you want!

Looking over you see master occupied with a family, deeming this the perfect chance to sneak over for food.

The targeted table had sweets. Flugels loved sweets, sugar was a great supply of energy for them. Baked goods lined the table as a few people filled their paper plates. "(Y/N), how are you today?" A soft voice came from the side, you looked over to find one of your teachers.... the one that set the church field trip  Miss. Trisha, though you call her Miss. Trash when she pissed you off. 

"Oh hey Teach! I am good, you?" You forced a smile, she hums happily "I am good." She looked behind you to see master. Her eyes darkened for a second before she glanced at you again "Are you taking my advice and asking God for help?" She grabbed a few cookies "Nope." Was your only reply "I couldn't care less about his help, no offence. Just not something I want to deal with." You grabbed a (favorite baked good), it was just begging to be devoured by you.

"Oh? I just thought you've been going to the church everyday after school. I assumed you were seeking help from Father G." Her voice was dull, not truly interested. "Oh... I... I volunteered to help clean the church!" Yep that's the lie you're sticking to.

"Oh! I'm so glad! Helping others is a true act of kindness. I am sure that takes a lot off his plate." She smiled again before turning "Did you call me? Ok be right there!" She waved at a teen a few feet away waving at her "Gotta go. Nice talking to you out of school." She gave you a quick smile before leaving. 

With a plate fool of goodies you took a seat at a table away from the crowds of people. Master was still talking to some people so you ate in peace while looking around. You noticed a group of Flugel, they were away from the crowd and were perched on some branches looking the groups over, they had chains so their masters must be around. You were unaware of more Flugels being around here, this might be connected to the cult. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As night fell the lights were turned on and the concerts started. The concert wasn't to big, just a few towns folk wishing to sing, a few bands or instrumental performances. Master had been talking to the humans about whatever, he was trying to keep away from you so no one asked why you hung out so much. You knew he had to other wise people would suspect the worst and cause problems, but it still hurt you, you wanted his attention, you loved it.

You looked at the band playing, it was a country themed band, not to much to your liking. They weren't bad, but not good either. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the concert came to a close people started filing out to their cars or staying behind to help, master stayed behind to help clean the tables and pick up the chairs, he ordered you to help also. You carried a tower of chairs over to a truck before grabbing another. You moved over to clean up the trash before dragging the cans over to the dump truck they had brought. It was a tiring process but you finished in a few hours.

Heading home you had to walk a few miles behind master in till you got farther away from the town. The Flugels had followed you before your threatened them with a massive pulse of magic, it was a threat as well as a stance of dominance towards them, they backed down before taking off.

Master changed into comfy clothes before taking his spot on the couch. You flipped channels landing on some comedy movie as master looked at his phone more. His smirk would change to a smile and he could chuckle lowly as he tapped away. Who was he talking to?

He repeated the process and your curiosity grew "Master, who are you talking to?" You tilted your head and looked at him. He had a goofy smile on his face . "Someone I met tonight, she's a sweetheart. She's also new to town, asked for my number in case she needed help with something." His phone went off again and that smile came back. 

He never smiled like that towards you... who was this girl?

"She seems to make you happy, master." You leaned forward to see her contact info, but he moved the phone away from your view "Like I said, she's a sweetheart. Asked me out for drinks next month once she settled at home." He stood up and stretched "Time for bed, night." 

He left you in the living room to sleep. The noise on the tv didn't pass your ears as you thought. Was he going to leave you like your last master? Was she going to be a bad influence on him? Would he order you to protect her as well as him? So many questions and worry claimed your mind. You feel asleep on the couch worried that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spring had claimed the earth, nice breezes, animals returning as well as the Inanis, though fewer then last year. Master talked to this girl daily, always smiling, always chuckling at whatever she said. He gave you less and less attention and praise, you were angry at being angry about it. You didn't want to be greedy and want master all to yourself, but that's how you get, master was so kind, so nice. You wanted to protect him and this girl... you didn't know her, you didn't know if she was a part of thst cult that wishes to harm master, or if she cared for master. 

 You were sweeping the floors, master had yet to get up. It was sorta late for him, 10. A.M and he normally got up at 8. You should check on him.

Placing the broom against the wall you skipped to the door and knocked "Master...? It's time to get up." You turned the knob and instantly it was pushed shut "NO!" He barked from the other side. "S-stay out there." He was panting.

You narrowed your eyes, was he ill?

"Master, are you sick? Do you need help?" You worried aloud "N-no... M'fine... stay away." His panting was heavy "Master please, I think you're sick, let me help you." You jiggled the knob but the door wouldn't move. 

"I'm fine! Stay out there." You heard the click of the lock and foot steps retreated to the bed. Under normal circumstances you would obey, but master is sick and playing it off as no big deal. With a sigh you stepped away from the door before falling into a black hole and reappearing in the room.

Master was on the bed, sheets had been tossed to the sides, pillows askew on the floor. He wasn't even dressed, just a pair of black boxers, sweated coated his bones as he panted into the mattress, he was gripping the bed sheet tightly. 

"Master!" You ran up to him only for him to jump and scoot away into the wall "Get out!" He shouted. His socket was flaring with magic as he looked you over. 

"No you're sick! Let me help you!" You stomped your foot leaning onto the bed. "I'm fine! It will go away in a few days... go away damn it." He pointed to the door before grunting and covering his face. His body was shaking, bones rattling against each other as his hold on the sheet tightened, he was gonna tear it if he kept his grip. 

"What's wrong with you master... please I'm worried." You ignored his orders as you crawled forward. He started to whine as you inched closer. "H-heat... please go away."

"Heat... OH!" It clicked. You read about Heats, much like animals, their magic grows when they are ready to mate and procreate. "I can help you!" You declared, he shot you a glare and shook his head "No." Was he growling reply. You ignored him crawling up the bed and up his body. He shivered at the contact before trying to push you off, you easily pinned his hands above his head and looked down at him. "Now, now master. No need to be shy. This is natural for you, let me be a good pet and help you." You purred before nuzzling his cheek with yours.

He whined and wiggled under your body. His control of this situation was fading, it he didn't get you to leave he would commit a grave sin he would never be able to forgive himself for. "Leave me alone." He huffed out.

You looked down at him, his cheeks were flushed and sockets lidded as he looked you over. 

You were in a sun dress, short and risen up to show off your thighs, it pushed your cleavage up and he even had a nice shot of your panties while you straddled him. Lacy and yellow. He pulled his gaze away from your core and looked away. Why were you tormenting him like this, cause he was in a weaken state? He tried wiggling again only to rub his growing erection against your. He grunted at the friction. 

You leaned down to look him straight int he eyes "Master, let me help you, please." You sounded so concerned for him, and fuck, the way you say master... did he have a master/pet kink!? Shit he couldn't care right now, he needed to touch you-be touched by you.

He whimpered as he looked you over. His mind was slipping from him as your eyes glanced him over. "Flugels can handle monster heats, you can go all out on me. Play out your wildest fantasies on me, please master... I want you." Were you a pro at sweet talking? Telling him what he truly wanted to hear. He looked you over one more time, your eyes screamed with lust, your body was slowly heating up for him, you looked perfect for the taking.

A loud growl tore from his throat as he rolled over and pinned you down, you had loosened your grip on him as you tried to convince him, maybe next time don't get distracted.

He looked down at your pinned form. Your messy hair was sprawled out over the sheets, your wings were straightened at flat in a show of submission. (A fact you had told him just cause you felt he should know.) You slowly lifted your legs to wrap around his clothed hip bones. Shit you know how to get a monster to work for you.

His bones rattled harder at the sight. Deep down he knew, fuck he knew. He shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong on so many levels. But his heat demanded it, overriding his sense of rational thought and claimed it by desire to pound you into the mattress. You looked right for the taking, and heaven above he was going to take you.

He leaned down taking in your scent. It was sweet, as well as the scent of your building arousal. He moaned at them before nipping your neck, you gasped at the sudden action before closing your eyes. 

He trailed kisses up and down your neck, biting when he saw fit. Your body withered below him, he loved it.

He pined your arms with one hand while the other slowly traced over your body. His nips and kisses trailed down over your collarbone, as his free hand lifted the skirt of your dress, rubbing your thigh to your core. You jerked at the sudden touch letting out a soft moan. He smirked at the sound before rubbing you through the fabric of your panties. "Keep making those sounds angel." He let go of your hands, moving it to strip you of your dress. You arched your back to help him remove it, he tossed it behind him as he loved over your nearly bare form.

You had  forgan a bra and where in only your lacy yellow panties. You (S/C) was soft to the touch, your body was twitching at his ministrations. "You look so lovely under me, ya know." He pulled the panties to the side, rubbing your folds before taking his thumb to rub your clit. 

Your back arched as you whined "D-don't tease me master p-please." Your gripped at the sheets rolling your head side to side at the pleasure. 

"You told me to live out my wildest fantasies with you though. Were you lying to me?" He leaned forward dipping a finger into your heated core. You bucked into it and shook your head "No master! I w-wasn't." You panted. He dip another finger, then another, watching your reactions. His boxers had grown uncomfortably tight, but he could hold off for now. 

"Good girl. Don't ever lie to me." He purred pumping his fingers, each time you grind into his hand moaning and panting for him. Your wings bent every time he hit a certain spot inside you, so he took to hitting that spot every time.

An old familiar feeling struck your abdomen, building slowly, ready to explode. You bucked into his hand rapidly,desperate for release. "Ya wanna cum?" He mused slowing his pace to look at you. "N-no please d-don't stop!" You whined out looking at him with clouded eyes. "Whose the master here?" He chuckled picking his pace back up, the sudden jolt forced your back to arch as you moaned.

The feeling in your core built, tightening and just as you were about to let go he pulled away and straightened himself up. A choked whine passed your lips, you felt empty and unsatisfied. You looked up to see him licking his phalanges of your juices. He hummed in joy "You taste amazing." He gave you a hungry look before moving a hand down to his boxers, pulling down to free his erect member. His tongue lulled out as he gave it a few pumps "Time for the real fun." He panted before lining it to your entrance. Rubbing around your folds before sinking inside.

He stretched your walls, he would pull out before sinking in again, repeating till he was sheathed completely inside. He gripped your hips, leaned over and drooling at the mouth "So warm... and tight." He panted.

You loved feeling so full, your tightened your legs around his waist as he pulled back before thrusting in again.

He held back the best he could but it didn't last long, as you moaned he picked his pace up, thrusting into you with reckless abandon. You wrapped your arms around him as he leaned down taking a nipple between his teeth and carefully nipping and sucking, gripping the other in his hand. 

Your back arched into his touch, he was growling lowly as his hips rubbed at your thighs, there were going to be bruises later, you didn't care. You gripped at his shoulders as he pounded you. "M-master~!" You mewled and screamed for him. He pulled away from your chest crashing his teeth to your lips in a heated kiss. Tongue battle for dominance and you lost as his tongue claimed new territory. You moaned into his mouth as his cock hit the special spot inside you, he jerked and grunted as you tightened around him suddenly. 

He pulled away and cursed under his breath before turning your body over, throwing a leg over his shoulder he fucked you on your side. He leaned over you, one arm wrapped around his neck as he put pressure with his hand onto your abdomen, pushing down, the pressure forced you to tighten once more as you moaned in unison. 

"Such a t-tight ah~ little thing. Fuck!" He panted, the heat of his breath hitting your flesh causing you to shiver "Master! I wanna cum!" Your free hand gripped into the sheets once more as he pounded you. The familiar feeling hit your stomach once more. You inwardly pleaded for him to let you cum. His pace grew harsher, your breasts bounced with each thrust, your vision was going hazy around the edges. "Alright then... cum for me! Cum all over my cock angel." He ordered, his thrusts were deeper and harsher, driving into your walls as your screamed for him.

With a few more thrusts you came. You vision whiting out as your walls tightened and fluttered around his cock. He rode you through your high as his own climax hit. He cursed repeatedly as he pounded you through his own high..

As you two bathed in the after glow he was slowly grinding into you, you were over stimulated and whined at the sensation, sweat covered both your bodies, your wings had grown numb just a bit from the shock of orgasm. "Master... do you feel better now?" You panted out, turning your head to see him, his socket was still flared up as he rocked against you "Yeah, a bit better." He chuckled before rolling you over onto your stomach, his cock had left you when he moved but once on your stomach he suddenly plunged back inside, you yelped at the sudden penetration before he gripped the back of your head and slammed your head down onto the pillow, he rocked into you faster "But we have a long way to go." He grunted before gripping an ass cheek and pounding you once more, keeping his hold on your hair as he did so.


	6. Why Does he Want to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to never do this in this story, but... SHORT UPDATE!  
> I am so sorry, but please enjoy.

You could feel your eye twitch as you watched the scene in front of you. You had been swiping the porch watching Master moving around inside the church, it was midday and his service had ended for the day. As he was cleaning up an getting ready to leave for the day you saw her. The girl who is taking him away from you. She was a human female, the one he has been messaging for the past few months. 

She was a bit taller then you, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was curvy too, thick around the hips and chest and smooth creamy skin. Master took a liking to her since he met her. He said she was a sweetie, brought him baked goods and often asked how his day was, they went out every once and a while and he refused to have you follow him on their dates, ordered you to stay home on those nights. You would pace back and forth in anger and worry, he would us his whistle if he was in danger right? He used it once, he would use it again... right?

You watched as she walked into the church, through a window you saw her greet master, his smile grew when he saw her. He never smiled like that when he saw you... you wanted him to smile like that towards you. You felt something tighten in your chest as you watched, they talked. You could't hear nor read their lips from such a distance but when he leaned down to peck her lips you felt your blood freeze before reigniting and burning your veins.

He kissed her? He kissed a human! A lowly weak creature! Your grip on the broom tightened, cracking the wood under the pressure as you felt tears pool at your eyes. 

He kissed her... so... you're original thoughts were right. He did like her, he was with her... anytime you asked if he and the human he was seeing were a thing, he would tell you it wasn't your business, though he was gentle about saying it. But seeing him display such affection in a normally public space was proof they were in fact a couple. 

You were use to this, not the first master stolen from you, but he was your first monster master, you wanted all of his attention. You finished cleaning the porch and headed inside. Tears leaked down your cheeks as you put the broom up and moved to clean the kitchen. You were on spring break, a few days in and another week to go so you didn't have to worry about any homework or projects. You heard voices outside the door before it was opened. 

You ran to the back door and ran out the back. If he was having guests over he wouldn't want you home. It was one of the rules he placed so no one questioned why you were there, rumors would spread if they found out a 'teenager' was living with him. He didn't want that useless drama You stayed away from the window as he and her talked or whatever. When you heard the front door open and close you peeked around the corner to see her leaving you entered through the back door once more. 

Master was sitting at the table looking over some papers, that smile he had when seeing her was still on his face, when he looked up at you it vanished back to his normal smirk "Oh so you are home." He spoke up before looking back at the papers. You nodded and went back to cleaning the counters. 

Silence covered the room till you heard him lean back in the chair "I finished that book on Flugels." He mentioned. You gave him that book months ago and he just now finished it? Did he not really care about learning more about your species? 

"It mentioned a point in our chain that can break our contract." His voice was low. Did he want to break it? Or was he just curious?

"Oh... yeah. It's a weak link, only masters can break it though. Why are you bringing it up?" You turned to look at him, he had his eyes closed in thought. "I wanna see it." He shrugged as your form stiffened "Oh, ok." You moved over to him and gripped hi hand gently. The chair that linked you both slowly reappeared, he watched as you moved your pointer finger up the links till i landed on a dull yellow one near his palm. "Here is is, this is where you magic ends and mine begins." He looked at it before grabbing it gently, your body spiked in heat. On instinct it stiffened worried he was going to break your bond. "So I just pull the chain apart from here and it will break?" He mumbled as you nodded "Y-yeah." 

He let it go and nodded "Good to know. I was just curious, no need to worry." He waved your concern off before picking the papers up once more. You looked him over still worried. Did he plan to break your bond at some point? Or was he just toying with you?


	7. You Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really did try...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw the joys of writing while sick.  
> Also sorry, I didn't mean to go so long with out an update.

"M-master..." You weren't sure if you had heard him right, did he just say...

"Get out! I said leave! I don't want you here anymore!"He shouted to you holding the females body to his chest, ecto tears seeping down his cheekbones as his jaw clenched. He had torn the chain just moments ago claiming he was done with you, it was your fault she was dead, your fault that his life had turned to sin, your fault your fault your fault.

You stepped back, your own tears falling, it wasn't... was it? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Couple hours ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

School had ended, it was a half day and you were looking forward to seeing master. Though that human was probably there you would have to watch from the sides, he still didn't want anyone to know you lived together. You skipped home happily, The Inanis had started appearing now that winter had faded. They showed up more then normal too, groups started to form and attack around the town. Made you job twice as hard, but the Flugels around the town were actually working together, you paired up every night and tag teamed against the beast, which was odd, but they said their masters told them to work together to rid of the threat. You didn't argue, deeming it sound logic. You had paired up with a Flugel named Jibril she was more violent then you towards the Inanis, and you two butted heads because she felt you shouldn't be with a monster master, she tried 'converting' you back to humans saying her master would want it, didn't take so long for you to figure out her master was part of the cult after your master.

The nights were long and the days even more when your body started to feel the effect of no sleep, normally a Flugel doesn't need it, just needs to rest a day out of 2 weeks, but your body had grown so use to it that he started effecting you and your mental state. You would pass out in class and even while doing chores around the house and master noticed, he pulled you out of school for a few days so you would catch up on sleep, he even went to grab the work you missed and made sure you stayed hydrated and slept for hours. As you skipped home you remembered all that fondly. Master was so kind to you, you had to keep him save. Even from Jibril and any other Flugel who would get in your way. 

Just as you passed the massive field before the church you smelt burnt flesh... an Inanis was around, odd they don't come out during the day... this is bad. 

You followed the scent into the woods a few ways to see black goop trails following human foot prints. With a sigh you bolted forward using the goop and footprints as your way, just as you thought you lost them you heard a female scream in the distance. Your head snapped in the direction before pulling out your scythe and flying to the scream, you would have to wipe their memory after this, no human was allowed to remember angels exist or Inanis do. You took to the trees for an ambush and to see farther when you spotted a two foot Inanis, bone horns protruding from its head and bone fingers sticking from its hands, heavy smoke covering it's form as it stalked towards it target. Glancing at the female you noticed it was masters human, she was cowering against a tree, what a familiar sight.

She was holding her cross necklace to which you scoff at and shake your head, 'father wont save you human.' You think bitterly as you toss your scythe forward hitting the neck of the Inanis sending it to the side to which it leans on its elbow not going all the way down before turning its head to you. You had already moved and pulled the chain back the scythe dislodging from the neck and pulling back to you. "Get outta here." You appear behind her fearful form and pushing her in another direction as she stumbles to look at you. Before she voices her worry you push her once more "Go." 

Turning back to the creature you hear her footsteps running off.

You made quick work of the beast, it was slower then the most recent you had faced, flying above it to fake it out before diving down and sinking the blade of your scythe into its head. It let out a howl of pain before slowly evaporating into the air like the others always do. But the scream was off... it was gurgled and more static-ish as you pulled the blade out you heard the girl scream once more as heavy footsteps approached her, with a growl you took off towards her as you heard tress breaking.

It was a false attack, the Inanis you killed wasn't the intended culprit, it was an ambush for the girl, the first was a distraction for any Flugel that might get in the way while the others keep the chase and corner her before feeding on her. Two more hovered over her, she had been knocked down and one had its hand placed over most of her body to hold her as it drooled above her. You took that one out first, shoving your blade into it's skull just as the other goes to pound her head into the ground you duck under and hold the hand up. You look her over your shoulder, her leg was bent back and a head wound. 

You push the next Inanis back before jumping up to cut at its throat, it stumbles back and growls bringing its hand down to swing at you, you dodge but it caused a draft to blow, sending the already wounded human into a tree with a sickening crunch, you brought the blade down onto its head as it went to snap at you. As you watched it dissolve you heard a soft pained whine, snapping around to look you saw her in the jaws of another Inanis, it was holding her, its teeth torn into her flesh as she twitched in pain and met your gaze, reaching out a hand weakly a soft 'help me' as the Inanis snapped its jaw down harder onto her. She screamed, blood spitting out of her mouth and dribbling down her chin as he stilled, anger pooling at your form, not because she was hurt, no you could care less... but because master will be so upset.

You dashed forward and sliced its head clean off, it had let her go from the pain, you caught her before she hit the ground and took off towards town. The human was limb in your arms as you kicked the door to the cabin open placing her on the couch and grabbing the first aid kit and sitting near the couch grabbing what you needed. You couldn't take her to the hospital, they would ask questions and it would be to dramatic and master didn't need that, you would have to patch her up yourself. You slowly peeled her clothes off and checked her over, teeth marks lined her ribs and stomach, plus a broken leg and possible punctured lungs... shit you didn't know human anatomy well enough for this, but Flugel healing was poisonous to humans so it wasn't like you could heal her with your magic.

You slowly started to clean the wounds, she jerked at the pain and whined, you bound her down with magic as you worked, stuffing a cloth in her mouth to keep her screams muffled till she passed out from the pain. Stitching her wounds and wrapping her in gauze you covered her with a thin blanket before cleaning the mess. 

When master suddenly entered the house he took it all in before storming over to her and looking her over "What happened?" His voice was low and you explained what happened.

He and you stayed up all night tending to her and watching over her, you tried to reason with him that he needed sleep but he refused.

That morning she succumb to her wounds and passed away. Master was anything but positive, he started pointing fingers, blaming you, blaming himself for ever being with her, but then he threw logic and ration out the window and blamed you nonstop, saying you failed at your job of protecting humans, you failed because you didn't care about his love interest, the list went on till her took the chain in his hand and tug it, breaking it at the weak link and severing your connection.

You body screamed in agony but you held your ground, already use to the feeling as he shouted at you to leave and never come back, he was wrong to ever accept you into his life, he was wrong to not get rid of you sooner, he felt he had a debt to pay for his past mistakes and he thought he had to put up with you to do so but it was an obvious mistake and he wanted you out. 

You backed away watching him hold the corpse to his chest and sobbing into it. You left the house with tears in your eyes, not sure where to go or what to do you walked and kept walking.


	8. His Side of Things

G looked at the table with no interest. He had attended Claires' funeral a few days ago, it was all surreal to him, one minute she was there... alive and healthy the next... cold and dead on his couch then in his arms. He barely remembered anything he spat out towards (Y/N), he knows he was mean, obviously. The look on her face was of pure betrayal and hurt, regardless of holding back the tears he saw them before she turned to leave. He held Claire for hours before he was able to do anything, his strength had drained that night, he could barely get out of bed anymore, but he did... he had to, he knew he had to and he did.

He stared at the bottle of whiskey, it was nearly empty, but didn't effect him, he wished it did. Wished he was as drunk as a few humans in this damned place. The fish lady next to him looked at him with unforgiving and unkind eyes. Undyne had took to visiting him at the worst possible time, she and Alphys were here just to visit him and he was anything but kind. He broke down in front of them, stuttered when he tried to tell them why.

Undyne sighed and placed her elbow on the counter "I swear I don't understand you... first you become a priest for a human god, then you fall for a human... and now look at ya, reduced to drinking away your problems... or at least trying." She took a drink of her own beverage.

"If you lost Alphys, you'd feel the same way I do." He tried to argue but it was a weak point.

"Nah, I'd dust myself if that happened." Undyne spoke without hesitation. "But seriously, why the fuck a priest?" Her tone was neutral as he took time to think.

Why did he become a priest again? That was such a long time ago when he decided to... what was the reason behind it again?

He chuckled coldly "I can't remember why actually... must have been a spur of the moment thing... or maybe I was drunk... who the hell knows." He waved his hand lazily before putting his left elbow on the bar counter. "Then why still do it?" The question caught him off guard as he looked at the blue fish lady with a raised bone brow "What do you mean?" She looked at him before turning her head to face forward.

"I mean, if you can't remember why the fuck you choice to do it in the first place... is it even worth continuing to do? Why not do something else?" Alphys, who had remained silent through the whole conversation and on the other side of Undyne nodded her head sheepishly at him in a silent agreement. 

"Cause you can't just stop being a priest. People expect and need you to help them, you can't just stop." G pointed at her with narrowed eyes, how dare she even try and fight him on his choice. She wasn't effected by him just shrugged. "Alright then, I just don't want you to miss out if you really don't have too, I mean, damn how you were back underground, I prefer that you to who you are now." She took another sip of her drink. 

"I-I think i-it's s-suppose to b-be the other w-way around U-Undyne." Alphys pointed out nervously. 

"No, I mean it..." Undyne gripped her drink "... the old G was better then this one. Yeah he was a dipshit trouble maker but at least he was fun and risk taking. Now... now you just go about day by day doing a routine, do you really want to live like that? Nothing really interesting going on, just like everyone else? It isn't who you are, I know. You like adventure, you like exploring and danger, regardless of your 1 HP. You liked getting into fights every now and again and causing pranks, there is no way you had changed so much to still not feel that desire for adventure." Undyne looked at him as his glance stayed on his drink. He felt her eyes bore into him.

She sighed and stood "Fine, be like that. But I'm not the only one who misses who you once were." She takes Alphys hand and leans, a soft bye left the lizard monsters lips as she was dragged out of the bar.

He stayed late that night, truly trying to drink his problems away, to no avail. He left before the sun rose and fell to bed as it graced the sky, not wanting anything to do with the world anymore, Undynes' words rang in his skull and annoyed him as he tried to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Undyne was right, he was living day to day in a routine. Get up, munch on a quick breakfast, shower if needed, clean out his teeth and head down to the church and help out there. Either clean up the building or help the humans, then his lessons with some children before retreating to his office for paperwork, he would take a break for a snack or nap before diving back into the paperwork then leave for home, there he would watch tv, read or clean up his house... he hadn't noticed how dusty the place got with out (Y/N). She really did keep the place nice and tidy for him while he worked. She was good at house work... and his food was bland compared to hers. 

He would retire for the night then it would repeat over again. 

An endless loop... something he was use to at this point.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A couple of weeks had passed in the routine loop, he had grown use to noticing it now, it didn't bother him. He made his way into the town for a few things, passing the school watching the children play as he did so, some waved at him with wide smiles, he waved back before crossing the road when he noticed a familiar figure, she was sitting in a tree reading, a dulled look on her face as she absently flipped the pages. 

He felt all the hate from that night return, and even more at the fact he was even feeling such negative feelings. He tried walking passed her, just as he was under the tree she spoke, her tone was low and cold. "I'm sorry." Just as he was about to spin around to give her an ear full a shout happened for her by the school.

"(Y/N)!" He turned to see a man dressed in a suit, he had brown hair that was combed back and tan skin, his suit was clean. She jumped down and started walking to him, that's when he heard it, a familiar sound of a chain rattling against a collar. His gaze moved to her neck to see the bulky collar around her neck, it seemed tighter against her skin, the chain lead all the way over to the man, she got a new master? Already? 

"Coming sir!" She doesn't look at him or even show him any attention as she crosses the road over to him. 

As she paused in front of him he tugged on her chain and lead her into the school with a harsh, dark look in his eyes. 

When G turned back around he was surrounded by Flugels. He stilled, his bones slightly rattled as they gave him hurt looks and in a flash they were all gone. It took him a minute to recollect himself before started his walk to the store once more. 

That was odd.  


	9. Memories Through Dreams Pt: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G sees your past for his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is gonna be sorta longer. Wont go into detail, but expect more chapters of Readers (your) passed through Gs dreams.

He was shorter then he was use to, looking up at an elder man as he carved onto some wood, he sat on his porch as G swept. 

He was aware this was a dream, he could only see towards the ocean, the sides of the house were blurred, as if a barrier was put there and deep down something was telling him he couldn't pass it, might have been being underground with a barrier that told him, or the dream was straight up saying he couldn't. He didn't know, he didn't linger on the thought. Instead he focused on the task at hand, sweeping. 

"Back in the day, I would go fishing round this time a day." The man spoke as he focused on his carving. His voice was soft, G turned his head to look over at him, he spoke but his voice wasn't his own. "You like to fish, master?" He noticed the voice, soft and full of kindness towards the man she deemed master, he nodded. "Yes, use ta take my boy out to teach him... heard stories of a giant fish monster that dwelled below." His words broke off so he could cough, his hand covering his mouth as he shook before calming down again. 

G felt his heart ache for the old man. She cared for him, what master was this for her? "Do you wish to go fishing again?" He refocused on sweeping as the elder took to looking at his carving, it had no real shape just yet. "No. Those days are behind me, young one, but by all means, if one day you find yourself on the great blue, look for the beast. It is a sight. Shining blue scales that radiate beauty." He hummed before going back to carving. 

The dream dulled before fading out and G found himself hovering over the ocean. It was storming, the waves rose and crashed around below him, he was soaked but couldn't feel cold. Just as he was about to question what he was doing the body took a dive below the ocean. As he crashed into the water he felt the wings on his lower back bend and serve as fins to swim deeper and deeper into the darken waters. He felt empty for some reason, he kept diving though, no need to breathe, Flugels really were war machines with little requirements needed for their body.

It felt like hours before he came to a clearing of an underground lake bed, some odd looking fish swam around him, they certainly have no knowledge of the world above the ocean, let alone the sun light above the abyss, he hadn't seen odd looking fish like these. As he floated around the water something caught his attention. Turning to see a bright cyan blue light his body moved on its own, as he got closer the light took form. A winding body of blue scales that glowed softly, his body kept swimming trying to find the head of the fish, it was slowing swimming, not truly carrying about the world around it. The body made it to the head, its eyes were dulled out and gray, must be blind he thought as the head moved over slowly to glanced at his form. 

"You are the beast of the lake bed, correct?" He spoke to the creature.

"Yes," Its' voice was deep with age. "what is a creature of land doing in the ocean blue?" His body moved to coil around an under water volcano vent, it was causing the water to bubble with heat.

"I am a Flugel, a creature of the sky, above the ocean. My master told me off a deep sea beast, he wished to see... but he is sick. I wished to show him you, through my memories." She brought her hands to her chest, clenched tightly as if silently pleading for his consent to do so. 

The beast gives what sounds like a chuckle and rises higher to face him "Oh? So their are those who remember me? I am honored to be worth remembering... but instead of just memories... take a scale from me, child of sky." The beast raises his neck to her showing off long cyan scales. "A-are you sure? Wont pulling one out hurt?" He was nervous to even touch the fish.

The creature laughs again "Young one, I have lived centuries, I will live longer even without a few scales, or the pain caused by losing one, do not fear. I will be fine." He pushes himself with his wings before gently touching the scale, it pulsed with what he knew was ancient magic before softly gripping it "Thank you very much." He spoke before pulling it out, the beast didn't flinch, nor did he make a sound of pain. He simply lowered his head to face him once more "You are very welcome, you're master is deserving of a scale. Remembering me, I am glad to hear those two legged land fish remember I even exist. But, I do wish a favor of you, sky child." The fish coiled tighter around the vent. He nods for him to continue forgetting for a moment that he is blind before voicing his confimation. 

"I will live centuries more, as I have mentioned before. It gets lonely down here, you are the only creature I have seen that can make it to the very depths of the ocean like this, I wish to ask, can you visit. Once and a while to talk to me, or just to swim around with me and tell me stories of the world above?" She gently placed her hand under the beasts eyes and nodded "Of course. I will be back soon. Thank you very much for the scale." The fish nodded his massive head "My name, is Custos. Visit soon, please." He uncoiled the vent and swam off as G swam back to the surface. 

The look on his masters face when he saw the scale. He was over joyed, thanking the Flugel over and over as they held hands and he described the fish in great detail. G watched as the man took his last breaths and passed. Tears left his eyes, a feeling his is most recently familiar with.

He was buried with a nice view of the ocean, per his last bucket list wish. He chipped the scale to nice smaller fragments and forged a necklace, it shined with the sun and he often visited Custos often. They became great friends till a few years later and he too passed. He told stories of how he was in his younger days, pranking fishers, protected other sea dwellers. He told him how he actually was a monster, forgotten to the humans after the war, and how his own knowledge of them fled the longer he stayed in the blacken abyss. His own dying wish was for him to use his scales, for whatever he wished, weapons, clothes, anything. He had earned them. Though G knew he was actually talking to (Y/N). She created a white dress, the skirt lined with scales and a few bracelets. She deemed it gorgeous and refused to wear it unless on her wedding day... if she ever had a wedding day.


	10. Memories Through Dreams Pt: 2

"Oh those, those are lingering memories." Greers' voice spoke calmly as he combed Arias' hair. 

G had been sleepless for nights, having both good and bad dreams, he assumed they were from (Y/N), from her prospective of her past, he was always shorter then he was use to, but he never saw his reflection to be sure, so he called Greer and requested time so he could find out for sure. A long silent drive through the city and he found himself back in his VIP room above the dance floor and bar. Smoking as the human combed his precious Flugels hair, she had a content closed eyed smile on her face as he brushed through her locks. Do Flugels like their hair played with? 

"Lingering memories?" He looked back up to Greer who was dead focused on the task at hand, he nodded "Yes, every time a Flugel loses their master through a forced broken bond their magic is leave said master, but sometimes the past master will see memories from their old Flugel. It's actually rare, the Flugel must completely trust their master to the point of no doubt. Often though the Flugel will kill their master so they never see them. It is actually odd she didn't slaughter you." His voice was so calm as he spoke about it. "(Y/N) must have truly cherished you to not be able to kill you." Aria spoke softly, she had gotten comfy with her hair being played with, he wings were relaxed and flattened as the child in her lap played with the beads of her rosary necklace.

"How much longer will I have to go through this?" He sighed and snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray "It's untelling, a few days, maybe a week. Some masters last years." Greer finished combing and was now slowly running his fingers through her locks as she hummed happily at the touch. "Anything else you wish to ask? I did say the price was free." He shrugged as the child moved to sit back to chest to his mother and snuggled into her and played with Greers' phone "Do all Flugels love their hair played with?" The questioned left before he could fully register it he looked at the table hoping he didn't over step a line.

Aria nodded "It is more of the desire for attention from our master. We love praise for doing things, and attention just makes us feel closer to our master." She pauses and looks him over "D-did you not show (Y/N) and attention or praise like combing her hair? Or cleaning her wings?" She gave him a look he couldn't read, it was almost like she was silently scolding him, almost already knowing he didn't do those things. He shook his head no and her eyes narrowed at him "It isn't your fault I suppose. A virtue never tells their masters they need pampering from time to time." She sighed and tightened her hold on the child. A virtue?

Just as G was about to voice his question Greer stood "It's getting late, almost time to close the bar, nearly 5 in the morning. Don't need you crashing because you are to tired to drive." G stuffed the question down for later and stood "Yes, I agree. Thank you for answering my questions." He turned to leave as Arias' voice stopped him "Does she have a new master?"

He thought back to the day he ran into her, the man she ran to who called for her and dragged her back into the school. Was he her new master? "I think so... but not sure." He turned the knob of the door and left. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once home he started a bath. Going days without sleep wore you down, his joints ached as if physically tired, and they might as well be. As the tub filled her grabbed some clean clothes turning to head back to the bath he accidentally kicked the dresser causing a book to fall. Nearly landing on his head he dodges with a back step as it lands with a thud. He looked down at it and kneeled to pick it up, a hardback... thick. Wait he knew this book. It was the book (Y/N) gave him about Flugels. He turned the cover to look it over. 

He never actually finished it, he only skimmed and read pages he thought would be interesting. He actually felt bad now, you said you have to go through a lot for it and he didn't even bother to read it. He went back to the bath and grabbed his phone sending Greer a message about the book, he knew it was technically late for them, he didn't need a reply right away. 

Sinking into the tub he let out a relaxed sigh. The water washed at his sore bones as he began to read.

Half way through the book when his phone went off. He had it on the toilet by the tub and stretched for it, holding it away from the water and passed the tub he tabbed away to see Greer had replied to his question at the book.

~No problem, was actually in the shower when I got your message. A book written by Flugels for Masters is a unique item, only high level Flugels can find one let alone own one. I imagine she had to do a few odd jobs among mythical creatures. Maybe kill some high level Inanis? Can't really tell for sure. But I am sure it was a lot.~

He thanked him before putting his phone back on the toilet lid and went back to reading.

The book was chalk full of information he over looked. Such as wing care for a Flugel, what herbs to have them eat if they get sick, how their magic worked, more in depth info on their ranked system. Just how powerful each rank was. 

(Y/N) never mentioned her rank. Wait! Aria called her a virtue when addressing her in their conversation... G quickly flipped the pages of rank information but found nothing on virtue, was it not a rank? Was it something else? He sighed and marked the page he was on and put the book down, sinking farther into the tub. He really should have questioned you more. Got to know you, your wings must have been sore from keeping them hidden for so long, did they need washed? Why didn't you even tell him you needed pampering like a real pet?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The forest glowed in the moons light, the night creatures filled it with their song as they moved around hunting and going about their lives. You watched a young human child running around spinning in joy as she giggled happily. The moons light reflected of her white dress, her tan skin shined in its reflection. Her hair was poofed in a fro almost covering her eyes as she spun. "Dance with me!" She giggled looking at G. 

But he knew she wasn't look at him, she was looking at the body of (Y/N). 

"I don't dance anymore master." He spoke softly with a gentle smile on his face as he watched the child. The words were never his, he couldn't rewrite her memories.

The child pouted and ran up to him, taking one of his hands into both her smaller ones and pulled him with her "Flugels dance! They love to party!" She argued before moving behind him and pushing him forward into a clearing full of flowers that shined in the light. He tried to dig his feet into the soil below but it didn't work he was shoved forward regardless "Mistress I no longer dance, please." He turned his head over his shoulder to see a mischievous look on the child "As your master I order you to dance with me." She smiled as G groaned at the order.

"Flugels dance with music Mistress." With one final shove G was in the middle of the clearing, the child stood a few feet away with her hands behind her back "Listen to the music of the forest. All the animals, living in unison. Close your eyes and listen. Find the rhythm."

He did as told and closed his eyes. It took a while but he found it. The beat, the crickets, the flaps of a hunting bird, the wind brushing the leaves of the trees, it was a steady beat of living creatures. Honestly if he was watching with his own eyes, or reading this in a book he'd find it childish and cliche. Dancing to the sound of nature, how stupid.

But his body moved on it's own. He spun to the beat and waved his arms, his wings would unfurl and move in directions with his body, he gave light jumps and spins he could feel his hair spin with him, he heard clapping next to him following the beat with him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next memory was less then happy. G found himself put through pleasured pain, strapped to a medical table and forced by men. His body would react as it natural would, but his mind was blank as it happened, he couldn't bring himself to think, more like (Y/N) couldn't bring herself to think. 

He watched the whole thing, no emotion to the men watching or on top of her. Making comments about her body, hurting her intentionally or not. Was this the breeding project she spoke of? He thought it would be a bit more private then this. He honesty thought they were bought, pulled into a room and well... yeah. Not watched by others waiting in line to get a wack at it. 

The process repeated for days, new humans would come in till they could confirm she was impregnated. She was happy for once after that, happy it was over for now. Happy she got to go back home to see her master during the pregnancy till labor. 

But once she gave birth, just hours after. As she mentioned an Inanis appeared, baring its fangs and claws as it swept at the Flugels on guard, holding her new baby girl she handed her to the human doctor and stood from the bed, still exhausted but mother instinct is a bitch and he was ready to fight with his soul.

The battle was startling form this perspective. flying into the sky only to dive down at speeds that would kill him otherwise only to slice at the beast, avoiding the other Flugels that fought along side him. The damage was small, almost nonexistent as he sliced and diced at the creature. With one swoop it blasted him out of the sky along with a few more Flugals only for him and the few next to you to be clamped into its mouth.

The few let out screams our grunts as the beast tighten it's hold. He could feel it's tongue swiping along his side tasting him, he was afraid of being eaten, the only thing on his mind was protecting his new born. With as much force as he could muster he punched the beasts snout causing it to recoil back and let him go.

He landed with a thud, his abdomen was body damaged and bleeding nonstop but he wasn't finished with the creature. He felt magic pool into his hands before he brought them up and shot up into the sky, stilling and clapping his hands in front of him and pulling them away. A massive a ray of blades were summoned, different sizes and shapes all pointed at the Inanis who looked above without fear, he roared and jumped up to snap at him again only for the blades to fly down into its body at multiple points. Impaling it in vital spots, the best fell back down from the jump and winced in pain before crashing fully to the ground and starts to evaporate.

He plummeted to the ground, falling to his wounds and blacking out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He jolted awake in a cold sweat. He didn't think he would actually see... live the incident that rendered you wounded to the point of no longer baring children... or losing a selfish master. He panted trying to catch his breath, tossing the sheets off and sighed covering his face in his hands. 

With all this new knowledge... he really was an asshole to you, and you didn't even care.


	11. Through a Daughter

"Thank you very much." G took the paper handed to him as Greer just shrugged "Wasn't to hard to get it, she actually lives in the city. She's 19 years old and (Y/N) often visits her. Something tells me she is waiting for you." Greer moved over to the railing to over look the bar, it was just starting to fill up for the night. 

G pocketed the paper and turned to leave only to be stopped by Aria who handed him a plastic bag "Please deliver these to her." She stepped aside for him to leave. He thanked them once more before leaving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He parked the car and looked at the apartment complex in front of him. Brick building with two floors, she was in number 7. He grabbed the bag Aria gave him and closed and locked his car before moving to find the apartment. 

It was upstairs to the left. A rusty number 7 showed on the door. He inhaled and knocked. Not knowing what to expect, he just did this on impulse. A soft 'One moment' came from the other side before a moment and the door was opened to show a short female, about (Y/N)s' height, long messy hair and circle glasses with a purple frame, she was skinny and big breasted. She was still in work clothes, or so he assumed. A pencil skirt and a button up with a few top buttons undone, she looked up at him with a tilt of her head "Can I help you?" He voice was soft and kind. He swallowed the lump in his throat and help out the bag. Why was he nervous?

"I was told to bring your these..." She looked at the bag before smiling and taking it "Thank you so much, sir."

"No problem... I-um... there is something else..." His voice was low. He finally felt the awkwardness of the situation, who just shows up at an old servants/pets/not your responsibilities child's house? She waited for him to continue "Y-you are Ara Tepes correct?" She nodded with a hum. He let out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding "Ok... I wanted-" She interrupted him "You were my mommas' old master." His body stiffened as shame washed over him. He rubbed his check with a pointer finger and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I was..." 

"Why are you here?" She didn't seem spiteful towards him.

"I wanted to... it's actually a long story may I come in?" 

She thought for a second before stepping to the side. "Just let me change."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He apartment was clean, you stepped into the living room, the far left was the kitchen with a pantry in the back, a small hallway led to two bedrooms and behind the living room wall was the bathroom, there was a counter that divided the two rooms and the living room was carpeted as the kitchen was tile. G took of his coat as she went behind the wall to her room. 

"Make yourself at home, be a minute." He heard her say as the door closed.

He sat on the couch, placing his jacket on the arm of the couch and collected his thoughts. Figuring out how to word them when she asks questions. 

About 20 minutes later she came out in more comfy clothes. Loose PJ bottoms and a loose t shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun that spilled out around the edges, almost like she has to much hair.

"I am sorry to intrude like this by the way." She waved his concern off with a hum "Don't worry about it. Just start from the beginning, how did you meet my momma and all that." She moved the bag he had brought her as he told his story. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He started at the beginning, then ended at the memories. She was stacking the books Aria had given him to bring to her onto a shelve near the tv "So the last memory, was the night I was born." She turned to him as he nodded "Yes... I awoke in a cold sweat and something urged me to find out if you were ok." She placed the last book away and crumbled the paper bag "Must have been the memory giving you a bit of maternal instinct. I am fine though. Thank you for worrying about me." She gave him a soft smile. 

"I also have a few questions about your mother. If you wouldn't mind?" He looked at his lap as she crossed her arms and moved to sit on the other side of the couch.

"Not at all, you came all the way here after all." She waved him to continue.

"Well..." He sighed in shame.

"Let me guess. You weren't really kind to my mother, were you?" He flinched at the words, but her tone was as soft as always, he nodded and looked at her.

"It's funny. I thought priests were suppose to me kind and caring." He flinched again and let out another stressed sigh.

"Before I met your mother, I guess you could say I've been going through a midlife crisis... I have been doubting myself, and my job for a while now. When your mother showed up, it was unneeded circumstance and well, I know there is no excuse for how I treated her, or acting, but I took my doubt out on her... she only wanted to help in what way she could, getting hurt sometimes too, and saving my life repeatedly. Losing her made me realize how very little I know about her, and shows how very little I even tried to get to know her." He balled his fists in his lap in shame. 

"I only know so much myself. She is a guarded individual, only shares things she feels one needs to know, but for the most part, it is never really about herself." Ara hummed in thought "I can tell you what I do know." She offered he looked up at her in shock. He wasn't actually expecting her to just offer that he nodded vigorously, to which she laughed at and started.

"What I know, is that she was a very high ranked Flugel... she spent her time watching this world through mirror ponds, watched the humans interact with others, the animals and plant life. She was created just a few months after the monsters were sealed underground. She never really liked other Flugels and she hated the ranked system, she thought it was unfair. She kept to herself because of this and never befriended another Flugel, though she did talk to some who she would deem as close as a friend as she would allow herself. The Flugel Aria, the one who gave me those books, she is one of them. As far as I know, she is the only one remaining.

"When the Inanis showed up, momma said God ordered them to protect humanity, most of the Flugels rejected the order saying it was useless to protect such weak creatures, because most refused, all were punished and stripped of their hard earned titles and cast out of heaven to die here. She was one of the few who actually accepted the order, she said she saw potential in the humans and she wanted to watch it grow. But she grew spiteful when her title was taken, bitter and hateful towards everyone she slaughtered Inanis with that hatred but it lost it's strength when she gave up hope on every being accepted into heaven again. 

"Like all the other Flugels, over the years of bloodshed she lost her sense of purpose, watching the strongest creature you knew falling to and Inanis, seeing familiar faces stripped from this world, it took it's toll and she fell to them. But someone saved her, a child of a village she was protecting the child called to her, pleading for help, praising her for even doing it in the first place. The child kept talking even when the Inanis took notice of her and stalked towards her, Momma felt the urge to protect her and with new found power she struck the Inanis down, as well as all the others attacking the village.

"She connected with the child on a level she didn't understand, but she didn't have to. She found something to care about, care for. When the battle was over, Momma took the child home and realized that her parents had been killed in the attack, the child grew upset, who wouldn't? Momma held the child to her and carried her away from the sight as the Flugels repaired the village, berried the dead and left. Momma stayed with the child in the village after that... protecting it from any future attacks. She grew close to the child, as well as the other humans, but the child, the child was something special. 

"Over time Momma understood she had actually formed a bond of sorts with the child. Sort of like a Master/Pet bond." 

"The first one?" G questioned, Ara hummed her confirmation.

"Yes, that child was the first to control a Flugel. Giving Momma orders and giving her new hope in the world. As they traveled, per the childs' wish they fought along side other Flugels, and like many other things. The Flugels saw how powerful she was and went off the find themselves Masters. They started bonding with masters, but a hidden community that knew of them formed and wished to abuse their power for their own greedy needs and desires. The one that formed the breeding facility, the cult in your town, they are all connected. They kill off Flugel masters so they can have the Flugels for themselves." Ara crossed her arms under her chest and crossed her leg over the other her glasses slide down her face as she thinks.

"Aria called your mother a Virtue? Any idea what that may mean?" He looked at her with a raised brow as she shakes her head and fixes her glasses.

"I'm sorry but now. It might have to do with her rank but I am not sure." She looked at him with a frown.

"It's alright. I was just curious." He sighed and crossed his own arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G entered his home with a tired sigh. He had stayed longer with Ara then intended. They talked about other things besides her mother. He learned she is a professor at a local college and had just gotten off work when he arrived, she lives alone but has a caring boyfriend that is mother approved. As he closed the door something was put over his head and with a startled shout he was hit int he back of the skull and knocked out cold.


	12. Your Side of Things

You walked away from the cabin, away from the church... away from your master. 

Your body ached. Your eyes sore from holding back your tears. As you walked into town it started to rain... how cliche. Your clothes were soaked instantly. You folded your arms under your chest and huffed, your hair grew heavy with rain water. You collapsed against a wall to an apartment building and slid down. Your tears fell but no one would notice through the rain. You sobbed softly, pulling your knees to your chest and cried.

You lost everything, all because you couldn't protect the one thing your master cherished. 

You failed.

You failed again.

How many times was this going to happen? 

How many times would you lose a master?

You wiped your eyes but the tears kept falling. You couldn't stop them as your body rocked with sobs.

You stayed there for a while. An hour maybe? You didn't count. The rain had stopped hitting you, but you could hear it hitting the pavement still. You lifted your head to see a man, you recognized him. He was the middle school principle. He was out of uniform, go figure it was late. His hair fell over his eyes a bit as he leaned down with the umbrella that covered you.

"A lady such as yourself, should not be out in this weather." His voice was smooth, his eyes bore into your form. 

"I'm fine... thank you." You sniffled trying to lie, but he didn't buy it.

"Please, let me help you. It is dangerous out here, don't know what kinda... creatures would be around." His eyes moved tot he right. You followed, turning your head to find a few monsters walking across the street with umbrellas of their own.

"They aren't dangerous." You mumbled looking back at the monster hater.

"You misunderstand, farther down. In the darkness." He whispered. Looking back over you saw a crowd of Inanis standing just outside the town, their eyes glowed, reflecting the rain drops as they fell. How did you not notice them?

"It is no safe, as I said. I don't want to see another Flugel die in front of me." His words hit you. Turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"You know about us?" He nodded and stepped a bit closer. "Yes. I once had a Flugel of my own. She died saving me from... them." He tilted his head over to the Inanis. You frowned. "I'm sorry... I am sure she cared deeply for you, she wouldn't have given up her life otherwise." He smiled at your words. 

"I am aware. Since I had met her, I learned all I could about your kind. She was happy to teach me as well. Now please, I wish to help. I live in the complex, allow me to hold you up for the night, miss...?"

"(Y/N)... my names (Y/N)." He held out his hand, which you took gently. He helped you up and moved the umbrella to cover you more. He walked you up the stairs to his apartment, once inside he folded up the umbrella and hung it on a hook "Wait here, I can get you some towels and dry clothes." He took of his shoes and left into a bathroom off the kitchen that was on the left of the living room.

He was being so kind... what does he want?

He came back with a few towels and clothes he thought would fit you. "Here we go. These should fit... they were my Flugels." You took the towels and started to dry your hair, he turned back to his room "I'll give you a few to change." He left and closed the door.

You stripped and dried. Putting on the dress he had handed you. It had holes in the back for your wings, would it be wrong to show off your wings? 

The dress was a soft pink, ducks on the bottom, thin straps keeping it on your shoulders, it was loose in the cleavage too. With a sigh you unfurled your wings, they slid through the holes and you felt a bit better. Like he said, a few minutes later he came back, you had gathered up the wet towels and clothes, he pointed to the washer and dryer in a little closet of sorts, a curtain pinned to it. Putting the clothes and towels in the wash you left to the living room.

"Forgive me, all I have is Asian take out." He handed you a plate of spicy rice and bits of sweet and sour chicken. You looked down at the plate shocked. You didn't think he would feed you. "Thank you." You took the fork and began to eat. He sat next to you on the couch eating in silence, the sound of rain still pouring against the building.

"So where is your master?" He asked softly, worried he might upset you. You only shake your head, your stomach dropped at the thought. Still fresh mental wounds at the lost. "Did he abandon you?" He looked at you out of the corner of his eye. You nodded again.

"I am so sorry. Some humans can be horrible. Abusing you, your powers. Mine told me about the Flugel breeding program they made... sick." His voice was full of sorrow for you. "He was a monster." You corrected, his head snapped to you. "A monster!? I thought they were suppose to be kind! How could one meet someone like you and just leave you!?" The sorrow turned to rage as you put the empty plate down. "It's fine. Flugels are use to master leaving us over anything. He was kind though, he took me in even though he didn't have to. Don't think other wise... please." You looked up at him, he sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "Alright... but it is still horrible."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He let you sleep in his bed as he slept on the couch, he had gotten up early for work and left a note, you were welcome to stay till you could find your own place to stay. 

He was so kind to you... you had forgotten kindness till you met G. Putting up with you even though he didn't have to. You were surprised that he kept you around for so long.  You liked to push his buttons time from time just to see if that would be the last time... but it wasn't. 

You sighed and got out of bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few weeks go by and you moved in with the principle, his name was Dean. You did the house chores, which he enjoyed and bought you books in return.  

You were in the kitchen cooking dinner while reading a book about some dude that gets stranded on an island. 

Dean had come home a few minutes ago and was changing into comfy clothes. He came back to sit at the table and work on some papers from school. The silence was calm and relaxing, but then he spoke up.

"Would you think of having me as your master?" Your stirring stilled as you looked over your shoulder. He was still working on his papers.

"W-why do you ask?" You have though about it, he was no G... but your mental state had been going down hill for the past few weeks, you woke in cold sweats with nightmares, questioning your purpose, if it was your fault you fell from heaven. It was awful.

"Just curious... your company has been nice, would hate to lose it." His voice was calm "You don't have to of course. Just asking." 

"I see no reason not too..." You mumble lowly before turning to him. "I would be happy to have you as my master."

He smiled and stood. "Well, let's not wait." He walked up to you and held out his hand. You took it gently as a chain formed, it wrapped around his arm and lead to a thick collar around your neck. You two were now linked to each other. You felt joy at having a new master... though guilty.

Was it to soon to get a new master after G?

Deans' smile grew sinister before he pinned you to the counter, his eyes were maddening as he looked down at you, choking you just above the collar. It wasn't that you needed to breathe, but you were taken aback by his action. He was so kind, pacifist towards you, why the sudden change?

"Finally... I have a virtue to myself."


	13. She was Broken he was Caught

 

 

You sat in the tree by the school, mindlessly flipping pages to a book Sir had given you. It was some sort of Hitler documentary. It didn't appeal to you, you met the man in real life, one master you regretted. Some pictures of guns and the cars they used, some of the soldiers. You sighed and flipped the next page when you felt it.

That familiar feeling you cherished deep to your soul.

His soul.

You peaked above your book a bit to see him walking down the sidewalk. 

He looked as handsome as always.

Your cheeks dusted as you watched him wave to the kids with a smile before he turned and spotted you, you looked back at the book before he noticed you were staring. He walked under the tree when it bubbled up.

"I'm sorry." You words were cold but meaningful. You were sorry. Sorry you failed to protect his human, sorry you didn't do enough to make him happy, sorry you burdened him for so long. Just as he turned to talk to you. Sir called you. You tossed the book in the air and it vanished as you jumped down from the tree. 

"Coming Sir!" You ran over to him, you felt Gs's eyes boring into your back.

When you made it to him he tugged on the chain and pulled you into the school. He had a dark look on him. You knew where this was going.

You passed the decorated halls of the school, towards the front office and his own. He was still leading you with the chain like a dog, but his hand was down, no one would see the chain anyway... other then the other teachers who have Flugels. He pulled you into his office harshly and slammed the door. As the door closed you turned only for his fist to impact your face, it was weak, but startled you into taking a step back. You could feel your cheek start to swell and heal itself as he looked down at you. He grabbed your chin harshly and pull you to him. 

"I love how fast you heal, Little Virtue." His eyes were clouded with desire. You shivered at the fact it was pointed at you, he pinched your chin harder.

"You know what I want, right?" He purred leaning down to whisper in your ear, he pulled you over and gestured to his desk as he pulled the blinds on the windows. You crawled under the space at his desk and waited. He sat in his chair and scooted forward, legs under the desk on either side of you, you heard the zipper of his pants become undone and he beckoned you with his finger and pointed to his cock. 

You crawled on your knees and moved your hands up to grab at his cock under his boxers. 

You hated this. He always did this, made you suck him, or fucked you against the desk during lunch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you two got home he got worse. Abusive worse.

He pined you to the wall and pulled the chain harshly, it was so bad your neck had bruises under the collar that wouldn't heal because he always pulled it. 

He cut you, beat you with his hands, kicked you... went so far as to break your wings because you forgot to wash his favorite shirt. They healed a few hours later but it hurt like hell. It was like losing an arm to you, like it just wasn't there anymore.

He loved hurting you, he said it was out of love. You healed, he just loved seeing how you healed the wounds he inflicted on you. He loved the pained sounds you made, how you pleaded for your life, for him to stop. He loved all of it. 

Y o u h a t e d i t.

 

___________________________________________

 

G woke up with a headache. He still had something over his eyes but he heard shuffling next to him and whimpers. The room was dusty too. 

"Is our special guest awake yet?" A deep male voice spoke. 

"Yes, daddy." A gentle female voice spoke kindly. 

"Good. Take the blindfold off." The male ordered.

G heard someone walking towards him, his head shot up and twitched when he felt soft hands graze his skull, making a move to untie the back of the blindfold. 

Light shined in his sockets and he groaned, closing his eyes and slowly reopening trying to get use to it. He took in the room, it was a cell of sorts, built into a cave... were they underground?

He looked over to see a Flugel back stepping towards the man he heard earlier. 

He noticed this man. He was the principle for the middle school and (Y/N)s' new master. G moved his hands to see they were cuffed tightly behind his back. 

"Careful. Don't hurt yourself, Priest." The man mocked him. "What do you want?" He moved in his spot as he looked at the Flugel. Her hair was long down passed her knees and white. Her eyes were an offset pink color. She was dressed in a long dress, cut at the sides to show her legs, she was barefoot with an ankle bracelet that had a bell on it. Her dress was tight around the chest, must be the only thing holding it up since there wasn't any straps, it was layered on the torso, 3 layers down to the skirt. The last layer was cut down the middle so you could see her belly button, the sides were still attached to hold it together in one piece.

"All in due time." He shrugged and pat the Flugels head. She smiled and nuzzled into his touch.

"You're (Y/N)s' new master right?" G wanted information. The man looked down at him and sighed with a twisted grin.

"I am. Actually... Jibril, go fetch her for me." He removed his hand and the Flugel whined but nodded. "Yes daddy." She turned and ran down the hall of the caved cells.

"I must say, I am surprised a Flugel like (Y/N) would take to a monster. Let alone a priest." His smirk grew as G leaned back. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" His tone was dull, he was being mocked, and he was literally back into a corner. He didn't like this. 

"Most Flugels hate their father for what he did... cast them out of heaven. So having a priest for a master.... I think she was trying to get on his good side to get back in." He crossed his arms, his smirk never leaving. 

Was that true? No... you told him it was because he had the potential to be your master.

Why was he even questioning it? This man was trying to manipulate him.

But why?

The sound of chains hit his ears as he turned to see Jibril walk back in, her hand was holding someone else hand as she dragged them into the cell. "I brought her just like you requested Daddy." She smiled and pulled them into the cell.

His eyes widened when he saw her. (Y/N), she was in the dress from the night she first saved him from an Inanis. One of her wings was limb... and chopped off at the tips, her feathers were falling off too. Blood mixed with the pure white, it looked so painful. 

The man walked up behind her and pulled the chain. "Isn't she a sight." He purred as G felt rage build in him. He thought he was an ass to her, but no. This man was much worse.

"I have waited years to find a virtue. Only 7 of them every existed, and only 3 remain now. Such a rare find, I just had to have her for myself." He lifts her chin, her eyes were dull and the color drained from them. She held no emotion. "I killed my other Flugel to get her. Can only have on per master after all, but her," He traced her lips with his thumb "she's to precious to be killed in battle. A special treasure, I'll be sure to take good care of her." He licked his lips looking her over. 

"You haven't even taken care of her! You broke her wing, that isn't caring for her." G let his rage go. He was pissed, and he accepted that. The man pushed her away from him and looked back at him. "She's mine. I will do what I want with her. She is no longer your concern." He turned to leave. "Jibril, get everything ready. I can't wait any longer."

Jibril jumped happily and flew out of the cell. He looked back at (Y/N) she looked so broken, he called out to her, but she didn't respond.

The man yelled for her and she flinched in fear, just as she passed the cell gate and turned to close it she met his eyes, closing the gate she turned and left. He swears his saw a few tears in her eyes.

But it was just his own vision blurring.


	14. Virtue

When G awoke again the chains on his wrists were being undone and being pulled in front of him. It was that Flugel from before. Behind her he could see a few monsters, as well as a few humans being lead through the caved halls. 

"What's going on?" He voiced. The Flugel smirked and rubbed his cheek "The show's about to begin." She pulled the cuffs forward so he could stand. 

She moved behind him and shoved him into the hall with the others, but held him back till the last of the monsters and humans passed before shoving him to follow behind them.

The walls were badly lit with candles on the floor, a few mounted to the wall. He could see tunnels but couldn't figure out which would be a possible exit. The Flugel grabbed his arm and held him in place. "Not yet, you're the main event." She laughed lowly, the tone was sinister. He heard cheers up ahead, echos followed. He heard low muffled talking, then a moment later...

He heard murdering screams and joyful cheers. The Flugel behind him started to pant.

"I love the sound of screams... I can only imagine the carnage in there. Must smell amazing... I wonder who was the last to die." Her voice was malicious and thirsty for blood. A few minutes and she shoved him forward again. "Time to plaaaay." She giggled.

He moved forward, the scent of fresh blood hit his senses, he nearly dry heaved at that. There was a huge decorative arch with a light shining threw, he was nearly blinded.

"Now let's welcome or final star of the night." The voice from the man before, the one who was in his cell hours ago. He was speaking over a microphone. The light dulled as he stepped into the place. A massive, round stadium full with people greeted him. A VIP box was in front of him up top, high in the stadium, it was tinted so he couldn't see, but he knew that man was in there... and the possibility of (Y/N) being in there was high.

"Some of you may... recognize him... for those of you who don't. This young monster is a priest in this humble, little town." The people booed as he looked down. The ground was covered in blood and dust, torn clothes littered the place as well as the bodies of the dying or dead. He gulped on instinct the smell was horrid. He was forced forward and heard his shoes step into the blood of the fallen, he tried not to think at all as he was led to the center of the stadium. The smell, he couldn't get it out of his mind, he tripped over a detached arm and fell into the blood. He made a gagging noise as the Flugel kicked him and picked him back up and shoved him forward again. 

The crowd laughed when he fell.

"This priest, had a Flugel... a very special one too. A Flugel so rare, so treasured among us." The Flugel held him tight "Stay here till we say." She giggled and uncuffed him before turning and leaving. He felt all the eyes on him.

"This Flugel my dear children. Was a Virtue." The crowd roared in anger and shouts of threats. He inspected the stadium, metal gates lined the inner walls, the entrance was locked off with a giant metal double door and locked electronically.

How did they have electricity in here?

Now that he thought of it. He looked straight up to see a giant hole with beams of moon light streaming down. It was night? How long has he been down here?

He looked back down, the roars of the crowd die down as the man begins to talk again.

"You know owning a virtue is prohibited to lowly creatures such as a monster, only those high in the community can have a pure creature as that." The crowed shouted again.

"So what do we do with worms that get in our way!? Or try to take what does not belong to them!?" The crowed roared in answer "Death!"

"That's right! Death to those who fight against us! Death to those who desire to have what they do not deserve! Death I say! Death!" As he screamed in rage the inner gates opened, the ground shook under him. He looked into the darkened rooms and out crawled giant Inanis'. Some humanoid, some like animals. All drooling at the mouth and looking down at him.

"Let's see how long you can last priest!" The stadium erupted in cheers for slaughter as the attack begun. 

G dodged the best he could, but he was backed into corners. His magic didn't work against them. He had no choice but to dodge and try to find a way out, he even tried to teleport away but something stopped him each time. It was like a jolt to his head and spine any time he tried.

He was growing tired. The crowd was getting annoyed. He ran from an arm that tried to snatch him up only to slip on the blood then trip over a humans body. He collided with the ground, his skull and clothes drenched in blood. He spat out the blood that flowed into his mouth. The Inanis hovered over him, drooling over him just as the smallest was about to clamp down on his skull, he prayed to God, pleading for peace in the afterlife, that he was sorry for the way her treated (Y/N, for even questioning if what he did as a priest was what he was suppose to do.

He closed his sockets, not wanting to watch. 

But death never came.

He waited but something spilled heavily onto his back. A soft pant was heard as whatever the liquid was seeped into his clothes. He heard a grunt. Peeling his eyes open he saw a foot, trailing up the leg and torso he was met with a familiar sight of messy hair. Her scythe was bared between the beasts maw as she stood inside his very mouth, his fangs clung into her shoulder as she winced, blood dripped down her form and into his clothes.

"Stay low..." She spoke pushing the beast off before swinging her body in a circle, the scythe digging into the bodies of the others and swinging them all into a wall near by, they collided into one another and fell to the floor before stumbling back to their feet. 

She planted the handle of her scythe into the ground, the chain of it rattled, the feathers glowed as she stomped her foot. A circle glyph appeared under him, it glowed a bright white, the feathers that were tide to her scythe lifted and snapped the rope that tied them, they floated over three circles outside the glyph and stabbed into the center of them.

"Stay here... it is safe." She unfurled her wings and lifted herself up before bolting to the Inanis.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The crowd roared in anger. 

They didn't understand why someone interrupted the show. 

She slaughtered the Inanis with in mere minutes. Moving back to the monster. Just as she was about to speak the microphone came on.

"My children... my dearest Flugels... we have a traitor among us..." His voice was strained, he coughed into the mic "Kill her! Slaughter those who appose us and or beliefs! Kill the impure angel" More coughing as the stadium erupted in more cries, orders were barked and in second Flugels flooded the center attacking her.

She dodged and blocked, attacking and focus. Some tried to attack the guarded monster, but the barrier around him was to powerful. They kept trying.

The battled raged, some humans from the stadium came down to partake while others cheered on from the stands. 

The Flugel was wounded on multiple accounts, weapons pierced her skin, her wings. It was to much for her, with one final blow to the stomach, the sword ran her through clear to the other side, tainted with Inanis blood, it coarses through her veins as she fell to her knees. It was like poison.

G watched it all. He screamed for her as she fell to her stomach, her eyes looked at him, her hand reached for him. The barrier around him started to crack and give way under the attacks. 

The first time since he came above ground. G was scared, for himself, for his fallen, dying friend. He started to cry, he looked at the ground, watched the glyph lose its glow as if dying with her... His soul thumped in fear as well. 

"You're not allowed to die, (Y/N)." 

His fists balled in the dirt and he looked back up at her, she was gasping for air as the others hovered over her, Jibril, the Flugel that pushed him in here, grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up, putting her sword to her neck and got ready to cut her throat.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE (Y/N)!" His shouts echoed over the stadium, her eyes refocused at the order as the others looked over at him, those attacking the cracking barrier stilled. 

A flash of white blinded them all as it shot up into the sky and diving back down, everyone was blasted into the stadium walls, they crumbled at the impact, G remained and the barrier started to reform, fixing the cracks and fast. The light dulled and a new glyph formed. 

(Y/N) was hovering a few feet above the ground, her hands held together in front of her chest, her hair floated as a soft glow from the moon over took her form. Her halo grew and hovered above her head like an actually halo would, it rotated and shined.

"By order of the Virtue of Chasity... I behest you to repent!"

Her eyes opened and in that moment the glyph below her shot millions of light beams into the sky, they all came crashing down and fire upon everyone. G covered his head as they hit against the shield. It sounded like glass being hit with pebbles, still rattled his skull, as well as the screams of all in the stadium.

A few moments later the shots still, G carefully looks up to be met with more bodies laying in growing pools of blood. He turned to see (Y/N) falling forward and on instinct he stood, the glyph below him vanished and he ran to catch her.

He held her to him, her body hadn't healed and wasn't healing. He panicked. He didn't know the exit and he couldn't teleport. She looked up at him with tired eyes. "I need you to get us home. Ok, take us back to the church." He spoke in worry. She nodded weakly, he hated to ask her, she was hurt badly but it was all he could think of.

In a flash they were outside the church. He scooped her up and ran up the heel to the cabin. She was laid against his chest, trying to stay awake. 

He barged into the cabin and ran to the bathroom, he set her on the counter, gently leaned her against the mirror as he ran to his room for that book on Flugels. It had what he needed. He grabbed it and moved back to the bath room.

He made up a warm bath and carefully stripped her. He flipped through the pages with shaky hands, he was looking for specific herbs that helped with healing. He remembered she grew a garden behind the house with odd herbs that he didn't know about till he read this book. She was growing them for something like this. He never asked, he never even cared. He ran outside and grabbed what he needed as the book said and ran back in. 

He dipped her into the water before clipping at the leaves of certain plants and dropping them in, the water slowly started to glow. 

Next were her wings. They had been cut off in the fight, not fully off, they hung limp at her sides. He took the rest of the plants and ground them into a bowl till it was powder then poured boiling water into the bowl and stirred. Her cuts and stabs were healing, the blood had stopped. He sat by the tub and gently tilted her head back, she whimpered as he put the bowl to her lips. 

"I need you to drink this." He spoke softly. She hummed in confusion but did as told. She drank slowly. Once the bowl was empty he sat it on the counter and moved back by the tub and kneeled down to watch over her.

He wasn't leaving her till she was healed.


	15. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headache so I can't really proof read right not. But please enjoy.

 

_You watched as the humans were slaughtered, the Inanis piled on them, attacked and tore them limb from limb. The blood splattered all around the arena... the cheering from the crowd at the sight. Then the Inanis were forced into the cages once more._

_Blood pooled on the ground, the corpses lay all over. It was a one sided battlefield. You watched as your master talked, hatred and desire to see him die nagged at your mind._

_But you couldn't... there were more masters and their Flugels around your master in his VIP box. They all watched the show and commented on it._

_It made you sick._

_The crowd cheered once more as your new master announced the star of the show._

_G._

_He was being shoved into the stadium by Jibril. The thought alone of her touching him pissed you off. But you couldn't do anything._

_You watched as he tripped over an arm, falling into the blood and coughing, the smell must be nasty to his senses. He was forced to his feet and shoved to the center, Jibril retreated and the gates were shut and locked._

_Your new master spoke, his words fell on you, you couldn't bring yourself to care._

_You watched as the Inanis were freed and instantly attacking him. You willed your body not to move, you so wished to save him, to protect him from the creatures, but it would go against your new master, you didn't want to make him angery again, your wings just finished healing after his last tantrum. But it was so hard._

_Your body would flinch with every attack he just barely dodged._

_But so many close calls you moved to the door to leave, you couldn't take it... your very soul called out to protect him. Your master gripped your wrist tightly and pulled you to him._

_"Where do you think you are going, my little virtue?" His voice was cold, just moving was enough to piss him off._

_"I-I can't watch this, Sir." You tried to reason, but his hand struck your cheek sending you back. The others in the VIP box watched with little care for you. "You will watch your old master be torn to shreds." His voice was low and full of hate._

_You frowned, you couldn't. It was to much._

_You cared to deeply for him to watch him be killed... he had a life to live to the fullest..._

_You pulled away as your emotions built._

_You would not sit back and watch._

_You would not stand here and let him die._

_You knew what this feeling was, you had felt it the moment you laid eyes on the monster running and dodging for his life._

_You didn't want to admit it, because it was stupid to feel this feeling._

_But over the years it only grew._

_In one swift movement your magic spiked out and attacked everyone, pinning them to the wall with fine cut blades. It was so fast no one, not even their Flugels could react to save them._

**_The perks of a Virtue._ **

_You drove your blade into Dean, right through his stomach, he coughed onto your shoulder, his trembling hands gripping at your sides in shock. "W-what are you doing?" He choked out as you stepped back and pulled the scythe from him._

_"Putting an end to you... and your disgusting group... something I should have done years ago." The sound of chains breaking and cries of agony hit your ears, but left quickly as you bolted through the glass of the VIP box and down to G._

_The Inanis had hovered over him, about to snap him up in its jaws, you dived down and landed in front of him, your blade pinned its mouth as it went to bite, but one of its fangs stabbed into your shoulder, your grunted in pain but stood your ground._

_You'd protect him... even if you had to go without a master to do so... he was your new purpose._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You blinked open your eyes slowly, your body was sore, joints ached. The curtains were pulled to keep the curious sun light out. You recognized this ceiling... and the smell of the room... 

You turned your head to see G with his head and upper body on the bed, his hand was near yours but he was out cold, snoring softly. You make a move to sit up but a soft voice stops you.

"Don't."

You're head snaps over to find Aria standing in the door she was in a block sun dress. She walks over to you slowly, as to not wake G. "You've been asleep for the past week. He hasn't left your side." She kneels at the bed looking at you.

Out for a week!? 

Just as you went to voice a question she shushes you "Just rest. Master and I have been taking care of things for you... making sure he eats, and that you are well rested. Though he hasn't made it easy." She folds her hands in her lap looking over at the sleeping priest.

You'd imagine so. He could be a pain when he wanted to be. You smiled softly, watching him sleep. 

"Get some rest." Aria stands and fluffs the pillow behind you gently and leaves, softly closing the door behind her. You couldn't sleep though... You felt wrong now, laying in his bed.

Much like the first night you spent together, you on the floor watching him, making sure he healed properly... then sneaking into the bed to cuddle him.

Part of you wished he would do that, sneak in to cuddle you. But you knew he wouldn't. It wasn't in him to be like that. 

This wasn't some stupid story on the internet. 

You sighed and tried to relax. Eventually you managed to fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you woke up once more G was sitting against the bed reading. You forced your body to roll over, it was still sore but you crawled over to the edge of the bed like a ninja and peaked over his shoulder to see what he was reading. It was another book about Flugels. 

Looked like the second book in the series, how'd he get it? You had given it to Ara. 

Wait... did they meet since you've been gone?

"You should be resting." His voice was gentle as he turned the page in his book and marked it turning to you. He had bruises under his sockets, sorta like bags under his eyes. "I am resting." 

Really? You two having't seen each other in so long, and these are the first things you say to each other? 

"I mean it. Aria said you used up so much of your magic, your body was shutting down in a means of preserving what you had left. Go back to sleep." His voice was still gentle, but stern. You puffed your cheeks and leaned your head back on the mattress giving him puppy eyes. "I can't." You confessed to which he raises a bone brow.

"Why not? You look like a wreck still, I'd be passed out for at least 3 weeks." He closed the book and put it on the bed side table.

"It's to odd... being in your bed... I know I'm not suppose to be... I just can't sleep." He gave you an odd look you've never seen from him before. 

It was pity, he wasn't anger or sadness... you couldn't place it.

"Do you want to lay somewhere else then? Ara is taking the couch, and Greer and Aria rented a hotel room, my bed is all that's left." He leaned back against the bed.

So Ara is here?

"What is my daughter doing here?" The question left before you could register it.

"I met her awhile ago... she's very kind. I asked her for some books on your kind. She was nice enough to let me borrow them, but when she asked about you I had to tell her what happened, and of course she asked to see you. She's been helping me take care of you while you slept." He turned to look at you.

"We can talk later, for now you really need to rest." 

You frown and nuzzles into the mattress. "Sleep with me?" 

What is it and your mouth as of late!?

He looked at you in slight shock.

"J-Just.. feels off, if I can't sleep somewhere else... you don't have to be close, just knowing your in the bed... it would help a lot." You try to explain, he sighs and stands sitting on the bed next to you, taking off his shoes before motioning for you to scoot over. You obey and move back to your side of the bed. He leans against the headboard picking the book back up and tossing the blanket over his lap haphazardly. You scoot a little closer, just enough for his shadow to loom over you as you close your eyes and drift to sleep. 


	16. Fluff-uddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I pushed out a chapter. It is small but I am easing back into writing again. Enjoy.

You tried to hold back the soft hum of pleasure that built in your throat. 

The way his hands grazed over your most sensitive part, it was bliss for you. It hadn't been touched in so long. Now, he was touching it.

His fingers grazed over it with soapy hands. Touching softly along the seams, kneading at the muscles. 

When he kneading along a knot, the tension was eased and you couldn't help but gasp and tilt your head back, your body ignites and he scoffs. 

"How do you manage to make this so sexual?" His voice was monotone as he pulled out an old feather gently, tossing it into a pile near him along side the bath tub.

"It's not my fault Flugel wings are so sensitive!" You try to argue but... his hands... you sink into the tub, a bit of bubbly water splashing on the side, you were in an odd position. You were facing the wall of the tub, back to the tub side so he could get at your wings, luckily you were small enough for such a position. But still. your knees had been bent to long, and despite the amazing feeling in your wings, you were hoping he would be done soon. 

"So," You cupped some bubbles in your hand and blew them against the wall "what made you want to clean my wings?" He grazed over some old scratches in the wings, another gasps past your lips. "Aria said Flugels like being pampered like a pet sometimes. Sorta like a praise thing... plus I never really took the time to care for you." He confessed without hesitation. 

"Oh, well thanks. It feels nice. Haven't had someone clean my wings in a while. They've been sore for a while cause of it." You blew some more bubbles on the wall as he pulled away. Trashing the old feathers and grabbing a few towels. "Time to get out." He spoke.

It was almost like an order, your body reacted on instinct and you stood instantly and turned, stepping out of the tub was a bit hard. You hadn't used your legs in a while, he kept you in the bed till you could leave, he carried you in here for a much needed bath, though you hadn't expected him to wash you or anything.

He held his hand out for you, helping you from the tub and putting a towel on your head, giving you the other one for your body.

He ruffled your hair before wrapping it in the towel. Taking the third towel to gently dry your wings. You bit your lip to stop the moans. He picked you up gently ones they were dry and tossed the towel in the hamper, carrying you back to the room, on the way you saw Ara reading on the couch. She'd keep you company when he was out, you two had long talks, not having been able to see each other in so long. She was thankful, she had really missed you just as much as you missed her. She waved lazily as you passed his bedroom door.

The door was softly kicked shut and you were placed in the bed, the towel on your head was removed, he laid next to you and held you to him gently. You couldn't find the words to refuse, he was holding you of his own accord. You nestled into his chest happily.

Some time passed of you two just resting in the others arms. 

You were content for ones.

Happy even though he wasn't your master.

You could die here and wouldn't care. 

Though you wouldn't, you were fully healed minus a few weaknesses, not having used your body for anything other then sleep for the past 3 months, it was hard to walk, and your muscles were still healing and strengthening. It was like a break you really needed,

"How did that man become your master?" His voice was low and sliced the silence that had formed around you two. You held back the shudder. Horrid memories from Dean flooded your mind. 

"He helped me, took me in and clothed me. He was really nice at first." You spoke softly against his chest. You didn't want this moment ruined by talk damn it.

"Then he asked if you wanted him as a master, and when he got you, he changed?" You only nodded.

You didn't want to focus on him anymore. Your new drive was to protect Gs' sorry ass regardless of any bond. He was stuck with you again, but you would leave him alone, no need to be a maid and care for him, he wasn't your master anymore. You'd just check on him... maybe sneak in some cuddles as he sleeps. 

"Did you know he was leading the cult?" You frowned. Did you really have to go through this right now?

"After some time, yes. He often talked business at the school, a lot of the teachers were members with their own Flugel. It's why no one ever questioned why I stayed in his office, they knew what I was." You just wanted to sink into the bed and forget this. Focus on the cuddles and talk about serious things later.

"W... what did he do to you? When I saw you, you looked so broken, giving up on the world." You could feel his eyes moved from the wall to you. Any other time you'd be happy to have his attention, but right now. Still wanting to be eaten by the bed. "You don't have to tell me, just.. curious and worried in one go." His voice was trying to play it off, but you could tell he really wanted to know. 

"It's a long story."


	17. Choices Choices

"You want to what?" G asked looking at you from the couch as you hovered above him in the house. You gave him a smile and hovered closer a bit. "I said I want to take you somewhere. Anywhere you want to go, I can go anywhere on this planet."

He raised a brow in confusion. Since you've gotten better, you live on your own but visit him and refuse to leave him alone fully. Though you care for his personal space more then before, you didn't clean his house anymore either, or cook for him. You didn't even stay for more then an hour or two and sometimes Ara would be with you.

You were trying to convince him to leave, he confessed he wasn't feeling right about his choices anymore, questioning himself more then ever now. You offered to take him on a trip, maybe clear his mind. But that just made it worse. He knew he shouldn't up and leave the church, he shouldn't even be question his life now. It was like a mid life crises but he was still young. 

"Come one, just a little trip. Anywhere you wanna go, we can go. Think of it as... what's that saying...?"

"Soul searching?" Ara spoke from the kitchen where she was reading at the table. 

"Yeah that! The more metaphoric meaning though, since ya know... souls are actually a thing." You shrugged and hovered around.

Soul searching huh?

He sighed and thought back on his life. Maybe he should try it, take a much needed break. 

You wouldn't let this go either, he knew you wouldn't. 

"Let me think about it." He spoke lowly, you gave a nod and checked the time.

"Oh, time to go, come on Ara." You land and fold your wings into your back as Ara walks up, nose still in her book. "See ya later." She left the door as you opened it.

"Bye." You left and closes the door gently behind you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Through the day he thought about it. Over the years  he would have moments of doubt, but it would always pass. But since you showed up, since he found out what world lies in the dark, away from humans and monsters, he has grown even more unsure of everything.

At one point he was positive this is what he wanted to do, but now he can't even remember why he picked this. Out of everything else he could have done, wanted to do... a priest was the last thing. But now, with all this doubt...

He sighed and rubbed his face, the click of bone scraping bone echoed in the silent bedroom.

He thought lone and hard about your offer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Why are you asking me?" Ara handed him a cup of tea. G had come to visit her, he needed anothers opinion on the matter.

"I just don't know. I've thought about it, it may be good for me as you two said. But..." His words trailed off.

"A bit scared of changing it up?" She sat in front of him with an eased smile. 

That was it. Exactly it. He confessed with a nod. Her hand reached over to cupped his softly. "It's ok to be scared of change. But this... something tells me it will be a good one for you." He met her eyes, they were kind and reassuring. Just like her mother, of course that made him upset, back in the day he might not have noticed, hell even when he first met her he didn't see much of (Y/N) in her.

But now, now he did. 

"Have you thought about where you want to go? What you want from this? It could help if you have a small idea for yourself." She removed her hand and took a sip of her cooled tea. 

"I was thinking Italy. One of the first places I visited when we came above ground. Not sure what I would want from this though." He looked at his tea with a somber expression. 

"Take your time. Really think about what you want from this. Momma said she'd let you keep the trip going as long as you wanted it." She took another sip, gently setting the cup down.

"What is she going to get out of this though? Why take me on a trip to help me, I've been trying to wrap my head around that too but can't."

"Just focus on you. Don't worry about her right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting back into writing, small chapters for a bit as I add ideas in.


	18. Tease Update

 

 

You blink at G for a second and tilt your head. "Where do I want to go?" You repeated his question back to him curiously. He nods from the couch below, you had stopped by for a regular visit and were hovering around as you talked when he asked where you would like to go on your trip. It caught you off guard and your brain stopped.

No one ever really asked what you wanted, no matter the situation.

You never thought about it before either. You've been basically everywhere on this planet during your long fight with the Inanis... you frowned at that. You no longer had a purpose. The cult was behind the Inanis, they used dark forms of magic to drag them out from the void in attempts to learn the truth behind the world and its' purpose, go figure, humans would do anything to find out something they just need to be patient for.

You pulled away and landed on your feet with uncertainty, crossing your arms in thought as G let you think on the question.

You went down the list in your head, you have been everywhere.. but one place.

_**"If I had to choose... I'd like to see the underground."** _


	19. Trip Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I have contemplated deleting this story since no one ever really seemed interested in it, I was going to just keep it to my Quotev and Wattpad, but then this precious person drew fanart for it and it actually brightened my day. Thank you so much Aemtha, I'll keep this story going, even if you're the only one interested. <3 The Inanis Unicron killed me when I saw it xD
> 
> Art-https://haem-aemtha.tumblr.com/post/173512251709/habluuu-hablaa-habluuu-supposedly-the-reader-in-a

 

 

"Get it out! Get it out!" G woke you up screaming. With a yawn you crawled from the tent to see him running around flailing his arms and shouting. You rubbed your eyes softly just as he tripped over a bundled up chair and face planting the ground. "What's going on?" You yawned again.

"Snake!" He screeched and sat up shaking his skull side to side.

"Where?" You dusted yourself off and stood at full height. "It's in my skull! It got in their while we were sleeping!" He dug into his sockets and shuddered shaking his skull about in a panic.

The sun was just barely up yet, there was a light fog over the lake. You thought camping would be fun during your trip, you packed for it, and double checked before finding a nice spot in Ireland, it was isolated and located near a small lake and a dense forest around it.

With a sigh you walk up to him, leaning down and grabbing his head gently and look through his socket, his pinpricks were even out, he gripped at your wrists, visible shuddering. "Hold still." You scold taking a peck.

"It feels so odd.... makes my head feel heavier than normal." He groans trying to stay in place and resist the urge to shake his skull.

"Oh, it's a little grass snake." You chuckle and reach out getting ready to pick it out, his grip on your wrist tightens.

"W-what are you doing!?" He leans back to get away from you, you rolled your eyes with sass and glared at him, pulling him back to you with the one hand still placed on his cheek. "Stay still, I am going to pull him out." You reach again but he forces your hand away. "N-No! Last thing I need is you digging around my skull for a snake!" He turned his head.

"Dude, the sun isn't even up yet, I am sleepy. The faster I get the damn thing out the quicker I can go to bed." You argue "And the faster you will feel normal again." You reason, with a sigh he turns back to you "Don't touch anything, my sockets are overly sensitive." He warned, you nodded and reached once more.

You were careful not to graze the rims of his sockets, the snake wasn't to deep in either, you could see it's head and coiled body, using your fingers carefully to grab at it, just as you started gently and slowly pulling it out G stiffened and shivered. "Relax." You reassured softly, pulling the snake out was easy, making sure its' body didn't touch the rims of his socket was a chore. "There." You said and stepped away from him, placing the snake onto a branch just above you two.

He rubbed at his sockets thanking you over and over, to which you just waved him off and headed back to your tent. "Go to bed, it's to early." You crawled back in and zipped the entrance, flopping onto your fuzzy pillow and thick blanket, snuggling in, you could hear him shuffling outside before crawling back into his own tent with a sigh. You nuzzled the pillow before passing out again.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"It's so giant!" You exclaim happily holding up the jumbo cotton candy on a stick. It was swirled with pinks, blues and yellow, a thick cone shape, you held it to your head as G looked you over with an eye roll and a smirk holding his can of soup.

"I can't believe you brought us to Japan so you could try a massive thing of sugar." He chuckled and started walking around the crowd of people.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" You exclaimed taking a bit getting the sugar web all over your face with a happy smile. 

"The last thing I want, or need is you on a sugar high." He remarked taking a sip of his soup. It was just started to get light out, you two had been walking for a few hours waiting for the cotton candy stand to open "Hey take that back I am fun even without sugar!" You munched the candy stick a few feet behind him avoiding the crowds of people forming getting to work or whatever business they had. 

"You are just as annoying with sugar." He snickers and tosses his soup can in the trash as you tossed your stick away, you had cotton candy all over your face, using your hands to peel it off and munch it.

"So mean G!" You whined out as he turned to the train station.

"Just stating the truth." He shrugs pulling out the tickets. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"They are very naked...." You looked over the statue, a bust of a female with what you assume was a sorta dress, but it was falling over her shoulders and showing her breasts. Why did you agree to go to Italy?

"Well back than society didn't belittle nudity or the human body like they do today." He explained.

"I know that! I watched humans evolve, how they changed over time, they went from seeing plus size girls as beautiful, to unsightly." You moved over to the next piece of art. The museum was full of statue busts and delicate art, various styles and colors. 

"Sometimes I forget you're a mythical creature from heaven." He chuckles and followed. 

You looked over the painting before recognising it and taking his arm starting to drag him away only to have him still and pulling you back in question. "What is it?" He looks over the picture, you inspect his face looking for any sort of emotion. But like always he is unreadable in what he is thinking. You watch as his pinprick roams over the picture, you are just waiting for the questions.

The style was renaissance style, a 6 foot canvas with a silver frame. It showed a forested background and an angel reading a book, it had a glow about it and the halo was misplaced, she looked sad as she read. She was in a white dress wrapped around her body that flowed down elegantly, it was cut at the side and showed off her leg that was bent as she sat on a tree branch, legs kicked over, otherworldly light shined from her as she read the book. 

But what caught his eyes was the hair and face. They resembled (Y/N) exactly. Her hair length, a floating mess like a wind was blowing in the picture, her face was relaxed much like when she reads.

He looked down at her to find her looking at him with slight worry, and nervousness. "Is that..." He trailed off and let her drag him away from the painting.

"I snuck out of heaven a lot to watch the humans up close, it was before the Inanis." She confessed and left the museum. 

"Troubled teens?" He quirked a bone brow to which she shook her head no.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"The way I see it, either I carry you, or you get in the fucking balloon." You crossed your arms and watched the skeleton.

He was tense as he looked at the balloon filling up above the fire placed at its' center.

"I trust the balloon with my life." He stated causing you to flinch and look at him with offence only for his teeth to pull into a smirk. "I'm joking. Let's go." He moved over to the wicker basket and easily pulled himself in, already paying the driver off to let him control the air balloon, though he hesitated but agreed.

You hopped in after him with a wide smile.

Just moments later the balloon is in the air, easing up gently and giving you a nice view of the hill sides and forests of the countryside of England.

Bright green grass land, pastures with little white dots for sheep met your eyes as you and he looked around. You could see a few villages placed around, you leaned over the rim pointing out things and having a nice chat.

You even stripped of your sweater, to which he didn't even react, it was normal at this point, you were left in your (color) lacy bra and your wings unfurled, stretching to their full length before you lifted off the ground and flew outside the balloon and followed it, swirling around the air as your hair whipped around, it caused you to giggle softly and pulling it back behind you ear only for it to blow out of place again, your spun around and dived down as G watched with amusement, he leaned on the basket watching.

Your movements were fluent, you shot up then dived back down past the balloon then back up behind him, your caused him to start looking around to you. 

You had dived below the balloon again and as he leaned over the basket to look for you, you popped up and kissed his cheek with a giggle and spun around out of reach, he had stepped back in surprise and looked at you, a soft blush took his cheeks as you laughed, holding your hair back.

He sighed and gestured for you to come over. You were hesitant but hovered over, he spun your around and pulled your hair back, putting it into a side ponytail with something you weren't sure, you felt something tap the back of your head before he shoved your forward again, you spun around curiously but he had his back turned to you this time.

You wondered what touched your head so tenderly but resumed your flight. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The entrance to the cave was massive. It lead to darkness, but you could feel a gust of wind from inside.

"Ready?" He asked ahead of you as he walked towards it.

"Y-yeah." You run after him, you were nervous and excited all in one, you were finally going to see the underground, a dream come true... but why were you so nervous, because it was new?  


	20. Underground Pt: 1

 

"Oh wow!" You kneeled down to look at the bundle of flowers. They glowed a bright cyan blue and were making little humming noises, you leaned forward to inspect the petals.

 _"Oh wow!"_ They repeated back.

You blinked in confusion, G could be heard snickering behind you with his hand over his mouth. 

"D-did this flower just talk!?" You plant your hands down next to the flowers and look it over, the petals glow softly against the darkened ground, looking over the stem in confusion.

_"D-did this flower just talk!?"_

"They did! Oh my stars! G the flowers' are possessed!" You look over at him in worry. The underground sure was odd. Lava in one section water in the next.

G burst out laughing, leaning over holding where his stomach would be. "I-I can't breathe!" He exclaimed fanning his face as you inflated your cheeks. He was insulting you wasn't he?

The flowers repeat his laughter and you whine in response. 

A few minutes later and he manages to calm down and wipe nonexistent tears from his sockets. "That was the most amusing thing I've seen in years." He smirks down at you, your head was turned away from him, cheeks puffed out and red from embarrassment. He walked over and knelt down in front of you. "They're echo flowers. They repeat the last thing they hear, they are not possessed, we used them as a means of making wishes, since we didn't have stars." He moved his hand down and caressed one of the petals softly, like it would break under his touch.

"But, they're crystals in the ceiling, why not wish on them?" You looked up at said ceiling to the millions of sparkling diamonds above.

He only shrugs and stands again. "Not really sure, I thought it was a stupid idea when I lived down here... but now I sorta understand why." You look at him then down at the flower. "Explain? I still don't understand it." You poked the flower that held his mocking laughter still.

"It's like leaving a mark on this world. They repeat the wish for a while, so it isn't lost in the back of a persons mind cause they'll remember wishing on the flower." 

"Oh, I guess it makes since. Why did you find it stupid? Didn't you have a wish when you lived here?" You poked the flower again. 

"Other than to get out of here, no. I didn't, and I still don't." He started to walk down the path "Come on, still got a few places to see." 

You look back at the flower and hum, leaning down you make your wish, you whisper it low enough so it doesn't effect the laughing flower, dusting yourself off as you stand to catch up to him

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You watched the snow as it fell then jumped when a flask hit your nose causing you to go cross eyes as you watched it melt. "Does it always snow here?"

"Long as I've been here, yeah." He replied as he walked ahead of you. 

You two had walked out of waterfall a few minutes ago, he gave you a lecture over puzzles, monsters loved puzzles. And when you got to what you assumed was the end of waterfall it started to get cold. A few more steps and you heard the crunch of snow and the scent of pine trees. Snowdin, that's what he called it.

A dense forest of pine trees covered in a blanket of white.

The underground was so odd, but you lived it.

You spun around as it snowed and followed him, the crunch of snow reached your ears as you both walked. "This place is bigger then I though!" You cheered. G scuffed "It isn't as big if you've been trapped down here since birth." He lit a cigarette and puffed on it. He's been doing that on and off during your trip, he's slowly learning he has more freedom out here. 

"Yeah but I always thought... it was smaller." You mumbled and looked around, a town was coming into view, the first building you saw was a cabin and shed, one of the mail boxers was stuffed with letters and near a breaking point. "Home sweet home." He tossed the cig down, the snow snuffed it out instantly and he picked it back up shoving it into his jacket pocket.

"That was your house?" You looked it over, a two story building.

"Yep, Paps and I both lived here for years. Used the shed as a prison for any human we caught... though we never did. Paps made the bars to wide anyway, a human could just crawl through." He shrugged and kept walking, you followed behind, your wings flicked as snow touched them, you had put on a sweater with no back before entering the underground. 

The town was small, a misspelled library, Grillbys' original bar that G visited on a daily basis, an inn and shop then the town sign. 

"This is like... the countryside of the underground then, huh?" You looked over at the bridge that lead deeper into the forested area past the town. "I suppose so, the city is way bigger and nearly never other monster lived there. Never really thought about it that way though." He turned back around "Ruins are that way, we can check it out tomorrow. For now we should set the house up, it gets cold at night." He heads back to the town, you obediently follow.

"The ruins are where the Queen lived right?With a few other monsters." He nodded in response. "Yes, after her son died, she fled there to get away from her husband, they took the pain of the death differently. He swore vengeance on the humans, she saw no reason for the harsh claim and left to try and save them, keep them in the ruins away from him." He removed his old house keys from his jacket and opened the door, holding it for you.

Stepping in you took in the room. Right across from the door was the kitchen, a long table in between, to the left was the living room, or what you assumed would be, it was big enough to be and there were a few wall plugs for a tv set, stairs on the far wall leading to a thing balcony with two doors. G closed the door behind him as he entered.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He tossed his keys onto the table "I'll go get something to sit on, one sec." he headed up the stairs just before putting his bag down by the door, you did the same and dropped your back, you watched as he entered the last door on the balcony. You imagined what life was like in the underground. He never really talked about it, and let's be honest. 

You had this travel idea as a means of getting closer to him. If you couldn't have him as a master, you wanted him as a friend.

Your thoughts are interrupted with an odd pop sound, you look over to see G standing on an old mattress with clean sheets in his hand. "Help me put these on." He steps off and goes to one corner.

"Where did the mattress come from?" You two worked on putting the clean sheets on, they were white and soft tot he touch.

"It's my old bed, I never took it up to the surface, I got a new one." He explained and straightened himself up moving over to his bag for a blanket and pillow. "Oh? How did the process of monsters surfacing work? I didn't watch the news when it happened, I was busy fighting." You flattened the sheets a bit then stood tall.

"Monsters were rich from the start. We used gold as our currency down here and when we traded it in for actually money we got exactly what it was worth. Paps and I pooled out money together for a house, and took what we thought would be best, liks our tv and such, we saw no reason to take the table since we got a nice new one with balanced legs," He kicked it a bit and it rocked, you could see the back leg closest to the kitchen was shorter than the others and made it wobble. "and I bought a new bed so I didn't take my old mattress. Hence, why it is still here for our use." He tosses the blanket and pillow onto it "Not much for entertainment though..." He hummed and grabbed his back walking into the kitchen "I'll make some food." He spoke, his back retreated into the room and you looked at the bed.

You two were going to sleep on it? Together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I will try to keep this as short as I can and blunt.
> 
> I am an adult, and for anyone who has followed this story since it was created, you know I took a pause because of stress. Well the stress was caused by many things, but a big part was money issues. I can't get a job because of circumstances I won't bore you dears with. But I found something that can ease my stress a bit. I made a Ko-Fi, and for those that don't know, it is sorta like a tip jar. You can leave a small amount of money.
> 
> Buying 1 'coffee' is $3, but you can buy any amount of 'coffee' and it will add up.
> 
> Anyway, I am not demanding you give me money, I am not saying you need to, I am using it as a means of easing my financial stress and IT IS OK IF YOU CAN NOT TIP.
> 
> Just want to lighten my stress, the less stressed I am the faster I can spit out updates. xD
> 
> You guys reading my stories is enough to keep me going with them and become better anyway. But I am going to leave a ling in the bottom notes in all my new chapters from here on out and in any of my futures stories as a mean of advertising it, so just ignore it if not interested, no worries.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and my stories.
> 
> I will see you in the next update, Kani-chan out. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)


	21. Underground Pt: 2

 

"She's gonna go in there and get chopped up, I am telling you." You spoke with a bit of hot dog in your mouth. G had mad some dogs.... and cats; you will never understand. And walked out holding them on paper plates, you were sitting on the bed snuggling a pillow. The cold was slowly creeping into the house, you had to throw a blanket over your lap a bit.

Now here you are, sitting on the bed propped up on a pile of pillows munching hot dogs and cats with a show sphere placed on the floor next to you. 

A show sphere was a basic glowing ball that levitated and worked as a sort of tv, it showed a great picture of whatever you were watching. Movies, shows, internet even people if you wanted. The only problem was the sides were a bit fuzzy around the image you were watching. Other than that everything else was crystal clear. 

You and G were movie marathoning bad movies, comedy, rom-com, mystery and horror. You two played rock paper scissors for it too and who ever won got to pick the next genre. Horror was your pick this round.

Snacks littered the bed too, chips and popcorn as well as candies. You two planned to go as long as you could for the marathon till you both just past out. 

3 rom-coms, 7 mysteries and 1 horror and a ways to go till either of you are sleepy.

"Why does it have to be the blonde bitch? Or the fat guy!?" You exclaim taking another bit of your dog as G shrugged with a hum. "I want to know why it is nearly always the black guy that dies first honestly." He retorted.

"Right! Movies are cliche and predictable now!" You remarked finishing your dog and moving to the next one. "So what was the first movie you ever watched?" You questioned before taking a bit.

You had enjoyed this trip for the most part. At the start he still had a stick up his ass but it slowly slid out with every chance at freedom he had. He was easing into his freedom away from the church and with no need to worry about the Inanis anymore you were enjoying it too. Unwinding from responsibility.

"A Mettaton Giftmas." His tone was monotone and devoid of any interest in the move he mentioned.

"Mettaton...? Oh he's that monster star right? He was famous in the underground?" You licked some ketchup from your pinkie.

"Only star, no other monster wanted it so he took it and made it his own. He had cooking shows, fashion shows, news and movies. He even had his own toy line." He chugged down some ketchup before biting into his dog.

"Oh? That must have gotten annoying, seeing only him in all those different shows and such."

"It was. A Mettaton Giftmas was the only time I stayed down stairs, plus I was a bit drunk at the time and I forgot how to walk." He chuckled at his memory.

"You did not forget how to walk!?" You turned to him confused as blood splattered across the sphere and a gurgled scream echoed as the girl died.. He nodded. "Yep, I was a party animal, slept around a shit ton and didn't care for the consequences."

"That doesn't seem like you.. what changed?" The back of your head was telling you not to press of her might recoil back into his old ways of being a shut in with his feelings, but you really wanted to know.

"The surface... I suppose. Like I said, Paps and I lived together for a while. Then when my life was going nowhere and I didn't care, he forced me out of the house, told me to never come back till I had a job. I walked around and traveled bored out of my skull, but... one day while in Italy I got mugged, and monster laws there were strict. I was forbidden from using my magic, not even for self defence. I ended up face first in a gutter, knocked out then woke up under a bridge with a bunch of hobos." You looked at him in shock.

"Party animal ways got the best of ya, huh?" He only nodded.

You tried to force the question back. It bubble and you couldn't stop it though. "So what happened after that?" You opened up a caramel candy and popped it into your mouth letting taste roll over you taste buds.

"A cliche story of being caught in the rain, ran into a church and found help." You snorted at the way he put it. "So long story short that's how I ended up a priest."

"Must have been tough, giving up your old ways." You mumbled as the next victim fell to the murderer on the movie. 

"It was... I had an addiction to alcohol and didn't even know." His voice was still monotone but his sockets showed past pain, it made you frown. 

"At least it's over and done with now though." You played with the caramel candy wrapper between your fingers twisting it around and untwisting it. 

"No, it got harder. You showed up at the worst possible time." He confessed with no hesitation. You frowned only deepened. 

Had you caused him more problems then you realized? 

"I felt like what I was doing was wrong, that I wasn't in the right place like I original thought, but I honestly was fine with not being happy with my life, I figured if I helped others through any means I could, karama might pay up and show me what I needed to be happy, or at least feel happy again.

But it never came, you did and I got so mad, I thought you were a punishment for my past, you caused so many mental conflicts. I was confused on what I did wrong exactly, I was mad that it couldn't be something else as a form of punishment..." He paused in his words and sighed.

"I was furious at you for existing to torture me."

You gulped down the candy as well as the lump in your throat from those words. "I never meant to... I didn't want... I'm sorry." Your words faught you, not knowing exactly what to say. Was an apology even acceptable?

"It's fine. I'm over it now... this trip was a good idea. I figured out a few things about myself so, thanks." He ruffled your hair a bit and finished his hot dog focusing back on the movie.

Even though it was something to do at a child, the hair ruffle made you smile. You helped him a bit and that made you happy.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Later that night you two ended up cuddling. Though you were not sure if he noticed it or not since he was asleep.

He had past out on the last horror movie you picked, falling onto his side and actually landing his head on a pillow you covered him up and finished the movie. Carefully hovering around the pick up the mess, putting the dishes away to clean up tomorrow , tossing the candy wrappings and popcorn kernels in the trash before floating back over to the bed.

That's when it clicked, did he want you to sleep on the floor?

Or the bed?

It was a mental dilemma you were not ready for. You hovered around trying to figure it out, grabbing at the blanket then letting it go in worry that it was the wrong move. Then you would grab a pillow and put it back thinking you were better off not using it. You ended up literally floating above him trying to sleep like you use to back near the start of the Flugal/Inanis war but couldn't. You were so use to a bed now.

You ruffled your hair all floofy in a silent rage of not being able to figure it out.

Does he want you in the bed!?

or

Does he not!?

Over a few hours you opted and flopped down next to him, to sleepy to care if you got yelled at tomorrow. You snuggled under the sheets and the soft pillow only to be pulled against something firm.

The hold wasn't tight, but tight enough to keep you there, turning your head you spot his collar bone under his thin nightshirt, so you were pressed into his ribs... greeat.

As much as you'd love to cuddle him. Now was not the time, if he woke up and found you in the bed and it turned out that is not where he wanted you to sleep you were screwed. Back to square one on the trust factor and sleeping on the floor. 

You try to move away, but his hold tightens.

You were going to be stuck here till he let you go... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)


	22. Underground Pt: 3

 

 

 

"Heeeeeey G~" You giggled out, the moment the skeleton turns you toss the snowball at his face.

It landed with a soft _puff_ sound as well as his grunt, you covered your mouth trying not to laugh.

You both were on your way to the ruins when you grew a bit bored, having been a few feet away from him, why not throw a snowball.

He retaliated and threw one back, you quickly dodged and it turned into a full on attack.

You both were running around dodging and throwing, ducking behind trees as you both headed towards the ruins, you couldn't help but laugh at it, so childish but fun.

He was currently chasing you down the path, the snow crunched under your feet as you ran, ducking down and grabbing some snow, rolling into a ball and spinning around to take aim at his face only for a chill to splatter over yours, you let out a choked yelp of shock and fell to the ground on your back. 

You heard him laughing and walking over. "I win." He smirked down at you as you wiped off the snow. "You did not."

"Did to, you went down." He had an amused smirk on his face looking down at you.

You kick his feet out from under him only to cause him to fall onto you. 

It was like a shitty movie.

He fell on top of you catching himself with his forearms and grunts, looking down at you with a narrowed glare. You giggled softly with a mischievous look, you'd be lying if you said you wanted him off you.

He moves to sit up on his knees still looking at you "Happy now?" You only nodded.

"I go down, I take you with me."

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You past the ruins, the theme was... purple?

It was sorta odd but it went well together, you saw completed traps, you followed Mast-G.... you followed G through the ruins till you felt a nice breeze blow by from ahead.

There was a dark opening, you tilt your head as G enters without a care. You follow, the darkness lifts as you walk and you are met with a beam of light from a hole in the ceiling shining down on golden flowers just like in the throne room. You smiled at the sight and floated over, past G and rested your knees on the patch gently. "Are these the Queens?" You looked at him before gently touching a petal with your fingertips.

"Not sure, she would come here to check to see if a human fell. All I know is she checked every day, and took care of them till they left the ruins on their own accord." He walked over, there were a few pillars, cracked or broken fully around the patch.

Your wings folded in at your back and rested as you looked the flowers over, he sat next to you and looked around once again. 

You had woken up this morning to him making breakfast, he didn't even comment on you sleeping in the bed with him, it was sorta domestic. 

Waking up to breakfast and him, making light conversation as you ate then going for a walk to the ruins, then the snowball fight.

It was a normal life... or what you assumed was normal. Without having to fight the Inanis anymore, you don't have much to do theses days. It was sorta boring till you took this trip.

"I think I know what I want to do... with my life now." 

You're thoughts were interrupted, you blinked and looked up at the skeleton next to you.

"This trip, it... it made me realize what I was missing, I liked to explore, challenge the world. Once out of the underground, I was a bit overwhelmed to be honest. A world I didn't know, or understand and well, I wasn't mentally all there so that didn't help. Anyway before I ramble your ears off, I want to fully explore this world, maybe I'll actually find something I want to do, but for now, that's just what I want to do... explore I mean." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think that sounds nice. But... traveling takes money, and it isn't all to fun doing it alone, you might want to consider taking someone to keep you company... maybe Papyrus?" You suggested looking back at the flowers.

"Yeah I thought about that, this morning actually. Paps' busy with his cooking career, and all my other friends have their lives going for them so I don't want to pull them away just so I can kick the worlds ass."

"What about the church? Are you going to leave it too?"

He nods at the question. "Yeah, it was stupid to rush into that in the first place, I have no idea what I was thinking... I will hand it over to someone that has been interested in running it, whatever becomes of it won't be my fault, and I won't hold and regrets over it." He waved off. 

You giggled softly. "That isn't like a priest ya know, dumping the church, I am sure that is a sin... somewhere." You joked, he only shrugged.

"Going to hell anyway for all the shit I did down here, might as well have fun till my clock ticks out."

"Guess we need to find you someone to travel with." You hummed softly. "I don't know anyone who is free to travel...Maybe put up an ad?" He snorted at the idea and shook his head again.

"Was gonna offer that to you, you're free now. Nothing holding ya back, plus I like to think we got close during this trip. Close enough to travel some more. And with your powers, we aren't really limited." Your bangs fell in your face as you blushed.

He wanted to travel with you?

You'd be together for who knows how long.

"Only if ya want, course. No pressure." He spoke up.

"N-no I'd love to! Just wasn't expecting you to ask... I mean... you.. we... our relationship hasn't been the best. And it took us this long to get to know each other. Thought you'd want to ask someone else is all, but yes, yes I'd love to travel with you. There are a lot of places I haven't been to in so long, I'd love to go back and see how much has changed." You beamed happily at the flowers.

"Alright then, one more thing left then." He mused, he leaned over, his hand rested behind you as his chin rested on your shoulder, you looked at him from the corner of your eye curiously.

One more thing?

As if reading your mind he smirked.

"Guess it's time I confess a sin." He joked a bit, your wings floof at that, feathers puffed out as your cheeks tinted red.

A sin? He leans over to your ear and whispers. 

_"I've fallen for an Angel."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -End
> 
> Yep that was a shitty ending but don't worry, I am making a bonus chapter! Don't know when it will be out though xD but look for that. Thank you for reading and please check out my profile for more Undertale stories... I... I have no self control so there is a bunch and will be more. 
> 
> ~Kani


End file.
